Starlight, Starbright
by orcadarwin
Summary: Hermione becomes a professor at Hogwarts. Just before leaving for the school term, she attends a concert and a party and finds someone she never dreamed she would be talking to. Follow her as she finds passion and then eventually love in the most unlikely person. A/N : I'm actually posting this before I'm done with it. I would love for your opinions on this story. HR/OC to start.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. I only own the plot of this story, and the character of Dawn. The character of Kevin, while the name is mine, the person he portrays is not. I will not reveal exactly what group he is in, I will just say that I don't own him. I also do not own Dirty Dancing, nor is any of the music in this story mine. **

**Starlight, Starbright**

Hermione looked up, startled to find that she was alone in the once crowded concert hall. She had been watching and listening to her favorite music group sing and dance and she had been mesmerized. She lost herself in the familiar music and daydreamed about one of the singers. Laughing, she chided herself for a childlike fantasy and made her way to the doors at the back of the hall. Pushing on one, she found that not only was it locked; it was chained to the door beside it from the outside. _'How long have I been sitting here?'_ she wondered. Finding that all the doors along the back of the hall were the same, she felt herself start to panic. _'There has to be a way out,'_ she told herself as she swung her head around, looking frantically for a way out. Turning, she saw a light coming from behind the stage. Panicking, she began to run towards it, willing it to stay open until she reached it. She knew that there wasn't another concert scheduled here for another week and she couldn't stay here that long. She would need food and a restroom. Reaching the door behind the stage, she breathed a sigh, seeing that it was still open. Out of breath already, she continued to run until she ran smack into a solid form. Bouncing off of it, she fell backwards onto her bottom and let out a slight shriek.

"Oh, dear, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that anyone was still here." A male voice said to her and extended his hand to help her up.

She looked up to give him a piece of her mind, only to have her words stop short in her throat. "I… I… I…" she stammered, realizing that the person she had run into was none other than her favorite singer from the group.

"Let me help you up," he said with a smile on his face, still holding out his hand for her to take. She sat there stunned and he wasn't sure that she was alright.

"I… I… I… Thank you," she managed to say, taking his hand and feeling a tingle when their skin contacted. She gasped as he pulled her to a standing position. "I'm sorry that I ran into you," she said.

"That's okay, pretty girl. I wasn't expecting anyone to come through that door, so I wasn't watching what I was doing. How come you're still here?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I tried to get out through the hall, but the doors are chained," she said, not realizing that she was barely making sense with her words. He looked at her strangely, wondering why she had stayed behind as the crowd had left an hour ago.

"I'm Kevin," he said, still holding on to her hand, thinking she might fall over if he let go.

"M-my n-name i-i-is h-Hermione," she stammered. He smiled at her nervousness, she knew who he was, he was sure of that, yet she didn't want to let on that she knew. He would let her play her game, she intrigued him. "I have to go," she said quickly, startling him out of his thoughts. He watched her hurry off to the parking garage and then disappear around a corner. He started to follow her, but thought he should just let her go. She was a really pretty girl, under that mane of wild, brown hair. Shaking his head at himself, he continued on with what he was doing.

Hermione rounded the corner in the parking garage and leaned against the wall to catch her breath, Kevin had really touched her hand, she could just squeal with delight. He was even better looking in person than he was in pictures and on TV. Sighing, she apparated to her room at home. It was still two weeks before the start of school, and she needed some sleep before her trip to Diagon Alley the next day. Plus she was invited to a special party the next night by a friend of a friend, so she needed to figure out what to wear to this party. Changing into her night clothes, she crawled into bed, chiding herself for stuttering and stammering in his presence. She was just so flustered that he was that near. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep soon and dreamed of him, dancing with her, singing to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Hermione awoke and stretched in her bed. Smiling, she remembered her dream, wishing it could be true. Getting up, she showered and got ready for her trip to Diagon Alley. Beginning her career as a professor at the school she had helped to save from Voldemort was going to be difficult, but she knew she was up to the task. Arriving in the magical town, she smiled as the familiar feel of magic in the air surrounded her. She gathered all her school supplies and set off for home to get ready for the party that Dawn was taking her to. She was so excited to be going to this muggle party with her friend. She had no idea what to expect, probably just some dancing and music. Finding a black skirt that fluttered around her knees when she walked and a white button up shirt, she put on her leggings and shoes and went to meet Dawn down the street to walk to the party. Oh, Dawn knew that Hermione was a witch, in fact Dawn was as well, she just attended a different school than Hermione did. It was fun to act muggle sometimes and do things without magic, like walking to a muggle party. Seeing Dawn waiting at the corner, she smiled and waved to her bouncy friend. Dawn seemed to be jumping up and down, waiting on Hermione to get there. The friends hugged each other and giggled as they walked towards the building the party was being held in. The sun was setting and the streetlights were coming on as they walked along the sidewalk.

"So, who's going to be at this party?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure, Alice didn't say. She just told me to show up with you at this place at 7 tonight. So, here we are." Dawn replied.

"Hmm… You ever been to one of these?" Hermione asked again.

"Nope, never, have you?" Dawn answered. They had reached the building they were looking for and were beginning to walk up the steps to the front door.

"No. I'm nervous." Hermione answered. Her hand was shaking as she reached for the doorbell.

"It's okay. I won't leave your side, unless some hottie asks me to dance." Dawn said, grinning wickedly. Hermione grinned at her friend, knowing that it wouldn't take long before some 'hottie' asked her to dance, leaving Hermione sitting alone watching. They rang the bell and were admitted into the building by Alice.

"Hey, ladies, right on time, I like that. Come on in and join the fun." Alice greeted them, wearing a red mini-dress that was extremely short. The three girls joined the rest of the crowd in a ballroom of the building that turned out to be a mansion. The party was in full swing, loud music, people dancing, people drinking, everyone smiling. Hermione smiled as she watched the others dancing and swigging down drinks. She had never been to a party before, and now she wondered why. Parties looked like fun. Why had she never left whatever book she was reading to go to one when invited? She had been invited to several, but never had the nerve to go. She followed Alice and Dawn to the drink table and grabbed the first thing she found. Taking a huge swallow, she gasped as it burned her throat going down. "Yeah, there's only alcohol here tonight."

"I found that out," Hermione gasped and coughed, fighting the burning sensation in her throat. "I'll just sip from now on." She managed to spit out after her coughing fit. After taking a small sip, her throat calmed down and she was able to handle the drink easily.

Leaning against the wall, Hermione watched Dawn and Alice out on the dance floor with two good looking guys. They were laughing and dancing, grinding against each other in a 'dirty dance'. Hermione was mesmerized, watching them dance like that, it was intoxicating, along with the drink. She didn't notice the guy come up beside her until she felt his breath on her ear. "Want to dance, pretty girl?"

Gasping, she turned to find Kevin standing beside her grinning, holding out his hand. She took it and nodded, still not able to find her voice. She just stared up at him, taking in his hazel eyes and sandy blonde hair, the 5 o'clock shadow on his chin, and the black t-shirt stretched tight across his chest, tucked into his blue jeans. He led her out onto the dance floor as 'Click, Click, Click' by NKOTB began to play. He laughed as she looked around and put her head down in shyness. She was self-conscious and he knew it. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her forward, causing her to gasp at the contact. He nudged her knees apart with one of his own and then proceeded to teach her to 'dirty dance' like in the muggle movie. Leaning in towards her, he placed his mouth next to her ear, "Just let the music move you," he whispered, making her shiver at the feel of his breath on her ear. She looked up at him and began dancing with him, watching as his eyes lit up seeing her move with him in the dance. The alcohol in her system was certainly working to loosen her inhibitions; she knew she was actually having fun.

The song ended and another began with a similar beat. Kevin and Hermione continued dancing the same dance, getting closer and closer. After that song ended, a slow song began and he pulled her as close to himself as he could, wrapping his arms around her waist and allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck. Turning slightly, she rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. They swayed to the music and Kevin felt himself become aroused being near her like this. _'Ah, hell, I can't do this, not to her. She's too sweet and innocent to be a one-night stand,'_ he thought to himself. Shaking his head slightly, he tried to think of other things to get his mind off of having her writhing beneath him in his king sized bed at the hotel. _'Ugh! Get it out of your head, Kevin. She's too sweet for this,'_ he chastised himself. Growling under his breath, he pulled her closer, causing her to gasp as she felt the hardness of his chest against her.

Hermione smiled to herself and took another sip of her drink. Her head was fuzzy and she wasn't thinking clearly. She was at a party, dancing with a guy she had a crush on for years and she was drunk. This was so unlike her. _'You deserve to let loose and have fun. You've just survived a war and helped defeat the darkest wizard of our time. Let what happens happen, Hermione. Don't second guess anything tonight, just go with it,'_ a voice in her head told her. She knew that voice. Dawn was speaking to her in her head while watching from across the room. Hermione spied Dawn and gulped. Nodding, she let Dawn know that she was letting loose tonight. This was not the night to be the smartest or cleverest witch. This was the night to be Hermione, the young woman. She leaned in closer to Kevin and breathed in his scent, closing her eyes as she swayed to the music in his arms.

_'Aw hell! Did she just get closer? Don't do this, Kevin. Not with her. She will consume you and you need your head clear for the tour,'_ he railed at himself. _'She's so damn hot with her hair up like this. She feels so good in my arms, I can't resist,'_ he said to the other half of his brain. _'You have to resist. You can't have a relationship and be on the road all the time. Look what happened with April,'_ the voice said. _'Oh, shut up about April. She was no good to begin with and I knew it. We were teenagers, I'm 25 now. Hermione is right here and she's not going to be as clingy as April was. I just know it,'_ he shouted back.

Across the room, Jeff watched his friend and band-mate war with himself over the girl in his arms. He recognized that look on his face and knew that the voices in his head were arguing. The girl look young, but nowadays who knew how old anyone was. She seemed more mature than all the other girls in the room combined. Maybe she could be the one to tame Kevin, make him settle down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hermione sighed as she danced with Kevin, smiling at the thoughts in her head. Kevin looked down at her and realized that he had made his decision the moment he asked her to dance. He knew where this night would end and he wanted it, bad. The song ended and another began. Kevin and Hermione continued to stay glued to each other like they were Siamese twins. They didn't notice that the song had changed and the beat had quickened. They didn't notice everyone around them moving. They only noticed each other. Only heard the other's heartbeat. They were soon jostled by the crowd and woke from their stupor, looking around. Hermione blushed, embarrassed at being caught like that. Kevin smiled at her blush and grabbed her hand to lead her off the dance floor. When they had reached the edges of the room, he let go of her hand to get another drink for them and she swayed on the spot. He saw her lean over out of the corner of his eye and reached out to catch her as she began to fall.

"Oh, sorry," she breathed out. "The room is spinning an awful lot."

He smiled, "Not a problem. How about we get some fresh air?" he suggested. Hermione nodded and allowed him to lead her outside. Once outside, she took a deep breath and felt the fresh air calm her spinning head. They walked down the steps and out onto the sidewalk. "Better?" he asked.

"Much, thank you. I'm sorry, I'm just not used to all the alcohol," she explained, even though the alcohol was only part of the reason she was dizzy. The man standing next to her hold her hand was the other part of the reason. "You can go back to your party, if you want. I'm just going to walk on home now. I think I've had enough drinks and dancing."

"I'm not going back," he muttered. Taking a deep breath, he smiled, "Had enough dancing, huh? I was thinking we could go somewhere and dance some more. I loved dancing with you." He stopped under a streetlight and turned towards her.

Hermione looked up at him, astonished that he wanted to spend more time with her. Smiling, she nodded her head, "I'd like that."

Running his hand up her arms, her cupped her face in his hands and leaned down to capture her lips in a searing kiss. Her felt her intake of breath at the contact and started to pull back, but she placed her hands on his back and drew him closer. Growling, he deepened the kiss and touched his tongue to her lips. She parted them, allowing him entry. His tongue entered her mouth and played with hers a moment before beginning to thrust in and out. She moaned at the sensations he was evoking in her. No one had ever made her feel like this just from a kiss. She ran her hands up his back and into his hair, holding his head in case he decided to break the kiss. He did break the kiss, but only to trail his lips along her jaw down to her neck. Stopping at the juncture of her shoulder and neck, he brought his lips up to her ear, "Is there someplace we can go? Some place more private?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded. "How quickly can we get there?" he whispered between nibbles on her ear.

Hermione pulled back suddenly, chewing on her lip, "How quickly do you want to get there?" she asked him, looking into his eyes.

"Now," he answered, swooping down for another taste of her sweet lips. Hermione nodded slightly and before he knew it, they were no longer on the sidewalk. He broke the kiss and looked up, "How?" was all he managed to ask in his shock at being inside her bedroom.

"You said you wanted to be there now, so here we are," she answered, chewing her lip in worry that he would freak out and leave.

"Yeah, but how did we get here so fast? It's almost like magic." Kevin said, astonished.

Hermione took a deep breath and said, "Yeah, it is magic. I'm a witch, Kevin. I can make things happen just by thinking about them." She moved away from him, breathing deeply. "I attended a school for witches and wizards, where we honed our skills in magic and learned potion making and how to defend ourselves. Now I'm going to be teaching there starting tomorrow." Looking up at him finally, she held her breath wondering what he would do.

Letting out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding, Kevin ran a hand down his face and watched as Hermione paced away from him and chewed her bottom lip. She thought he would leave, demand that she take him back to the party, but she was wrong. He crossed to her in two strides, taking her in his arms again. "I don't care. You are who you are and that's a great thing. Just makes things more interesting about you," he told her, running his hands up and down her arms again. "It doesn't change anything. I still want you, just like you are," he added, leaning forward to take her lips again.

Hermione made a noise in the back of her throat and melted in to him as he expertly made love to her mouth with his. His tongue sparred with hers as he ran his hands down to her hips. Pulling on the white shirt, he freed it from her skirt and began to undo the buttons. Growling in frustration as he couldn't get his fingers to work, he yanked the two sides of the shirt apart and buttons flew in all directions. Hermione gasped at the aggressiveness, but then purred as she felt his hands on her bare skin. He moved his hands from her hips up her sides and back down again, smoothing over her pale skin. Catching his fingers in the waist of her skirt, he slid it down her legs and it pooled at her feet. She stepped out of it; aware that she was only clad in thin pieces of lace covering her breasts and most private area. She wanted his hands everywhere, she wanted to feel him touch her in a way no one had ever touched her before. She wanted him to love her, even if it was just for one night. She wanted to feel special.

With shaking hands, she raised her fingers to the hem of his shirt and began working it out of the waistband of his jeans. Seeing that he didn't stop her, she grew bolder and soon jerked the shirt over his head and stared at his chest. She watched as his nipples grew hard at her gaze and reached out a hand to touch one. When her fingers contacted his nipple, she jerked her hand back as he sucked in a breath. He captured her hand and brought it back to his chest, placing it over his nipple, letting her know that he wanted her to touch him. She grew bolder still and began teasing the nipple. Not really knowing what she was doing, she leaned forward and flicked her tongue out and grazed it, causing another sharp intake of breath from Kevin. Realizing that this was a good sign, she flicked her tongue out again and allowed it to remain longer on his skin. She drew his nipple into her mouth and sucked on it gently, causing him to swear. "Oh, God, Hermione, you are going to end this before we even get started going good." He placed his hands on her shoulders and drew her lips back up to his. He kissed her, working his tongue in and out of her mouth like before, eliciting a groan from her. His fingers were at her back, undoing the clasp of her white, lacy bra. He slipped it off her shoulders and pulled back to look at her.

Hermione blushed as she watched him look at her naked breasts. _'Oh, my, Kevin Cooper is looking at my breasts like he could just eat them. If this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up,'_ she thought to herself. Kevin reached a hand out and closed it around one breast, causing her to gasp at the contact. He rolled her nipple between his fingers and she sighed, arching towards him slightly. He leaned forward and flicked his tongue out at the nipple as she had done to his. She gasped and her hands found their way into his hair again, pulling him forward to her breast. He took her nipple in his mouth, teasing and sucking on it until she was squirming in his arms. He could tell that she was getting ready for him, and he loved that he could make this happen for her. He moved his attention to her other breast and teased it to attention. Moving his mouth back to hers, he picked her up and carried her the few steps to the bed. Lowering her down, he knelt over her, never breaking the kiss. His hands on either side of her head, he deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue in and out of her mouth. Her hands reached for the button of his jeans. She undid the button and unzipped the zipper, feeling his hardness under the fabric of the jeans. Reaching her hand inside his jeans, she found his hard member and rubbed it through the fabric of his undershorts. Growling, he rolled off her and jerked his jeans and undershorts off. Reaching for the thin lace at her hips, he pulled, breaking the band and tossing them over his shoulder. He stopped to look at her, naked just the way he imagined when he first asked her to dance earlier.

Hermione watched him, wondering what he was thinking. She reached out and touched his face with her hand, caressing the strong jawline. He looked into her eyes and retook her lips in a fiery kiss. His hand on her thigh moved up slowly, giving her time to stop him. She wasn't going to stop him, ever. He reached the top of her thigh and played in the curly hair there for a moment before delving lower into her soft womanhood. He found a spot that caused her to squirm and make mewling noises and teased it, smiling at the reaction he was getting from her. Slowly, he placed a finger at her opening and pressed inward. He watched as his finger disappeared into her and heard her gasp and moan. As she squirmed under him, he felt his own arousal harden even more at her reactions. He was loving this, all of the other women who had been in this position never enjoyed his attentions this much. He could fall in love with this girl, just because of the way she was reacting to his touch. He moved his finger out and then back in, over and over, making her squirm even more. She was warm and wet and he really wanted to be inside her, but something held him back. He wanted to make sure that this was a beautiful experience for her. He wanted to make sure that she enjoyed every moment. After a few more thrusts of his finger, he leaned down and flicked his tongue over the sensitive spot he had found. She cried out and thrashed around. He felt her body clench around his fingers and knew that she was in the midst of her first orgasm of the night. Oh, yeah, he intended for there to be many more before he was done with her. Smiling, he removed his finger and brought it up to his lips, sucking her wetness off of it.

Raising up to face her, he smiled and kissed her, knowing that she was shocked at what had just happened. "I love that I made that happen for you," he whispered in her ear as he nuzzled her neck and nipped the sensitive skin there. She gripped his shoulders and surprised him by wrapping her legs around him.

"More," she begged. He looked in her eyes, making sure that this was what she wanted. Adjusting himself, he placed his hardness at her opening. Never breaking the eye contact, he lowered himself into her, inch by inch. "Oh, yes, that feels wonderful," she cried out. He encountered a barrier and pushed through before he realized what it was.

At her gasp, he stopped, "I'm so sorry, Hermione. I didn't know."

Shaking her head, "Don't be sorry, I want this. I want you inside of me. I want you to move inside of me. I want to feel you there and make you feel as good as you've made me feel already. I want you to make love to me," she said, pulling him down to kiss him.

Growling, he captured her lips with his, forcing them open and thrusting his tongue in and out. She allowed him entry and sparred her tongue with his, thrusting hers into his mouth over and over. With another growl, he began to move, pulling himself out of her and stopping with just the tip inside of her. "Oh, God, you are so tight. I don't think I can stop now that I've started."

"I don't want you to stop, ever." Hermione said. He lowered himself back into her slowly, careful, trying not to hurt her again. Pulling out again, he plunged back in, over and over, creating a rhythm. She met each thrust with one of her own and dug her fingers into his back and she felt the sensations begin again way down deep. "Faster," she gasped as he thrust into her again. He quickened the pace and a sheen of sweat developed on his forehead at his concentration. He didn't want to take her too fast, cause her anymore pain. He wanted to make this first time for her special. "That feels good, Kevin. Don't stop." If she didn't stop saying things like that, he was going to lose himself in her already. He wanted her to orgasm again before he did, though, so he held back. "Oh…Oh…Oh…Oh…" she began to breathe out. She cried out as the clenching began deep inside her. She felt him way down deep inside and felt herself clench around him as the orgasm took her again. She felt him stiffen and quicken his pace even more, plunging even deeper into her as he felt her spasm around him.

Growling, he plunged faster and deeper into her, reaching for the height that he knew was just there. He felt her orgasm around him and wanted her to have another. He loved that feeling. None of the other women had ever had an orgasm with him inside them. It was an exciting feeling. She cried out again as another wave coursed over her and he couldn't hold back any longer. Plunging as deep as he could, he felt her clench around him again as he felt himself pulse and shoot himself into her. His member throbbed over and over as it shot his hot semen into her. She gasped at the feeling and he felt her spasm around him again. Oh, God, she was going to make him cum again, and he hadn't even finished the first yet. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders, pulling him closer as her tongue sparred with his, their breath mingling as they soared over the cliff together. He stopped himself, allowing them to catch their breath, kissing her and feeling that he was still hard inside of her.

He surged forward, deeper into her warmth, causing her to gasp at the feel of his hardness inside her. Kissing her neck, he drew some skin into his mouth and sucked it as he began moving inside her again. Starting up the rhythm he began moments ago. He slowly drew himself and out buried himself in again, over and over. Growling again, he captured her lips as her fingers dug into his shoulders again. She moved her hands down to his hips, pulling him even deeper into her. They both cried out together as the orgasm consumed them both. Collapsing onto her, his breathing ragged, Kevin kissed her tenderly. Hermione hugged him to her, smiling at the feeling of him against her and inside of her. This had been the most amazing night of her life. She felt special, loved, cherished; just like a woman was supposed to feel.

After getting his breath back under control, Kevin rolled off of her, drawing her to his side as he slid further onto the bed. Drawing the covers over them, "God, woman. What kind of witchcraft was that? I've never had a woman like that. Never. I've never had sex like that before. That was amazing."

"That's wasn't witchcraft. I promise, I didn't do anything but enjoy. You are amazing, Kevin, and I'm glad you were my first." Hermione said, smiling up at him.

He looked into her brown eyes, "Are you sure? I mean really sure?" he asked.

She nodded, "Absolutely, positively certain." Sighing, she leaned her head on his chest and began tracing circles on his taunt stomach, causing goose bumps to appear on his arms and legs. Giggling, she continued what she was doing, listening to his heartbeat thrum under her ear. She closed her eyes and before long her breathing was even and she was asleep.

Kevin listened to her breathing and knew that she had fallen asleep. _'Oh, man, wow! How awesome was that? She's amazing, and she's a witch, imagine that. I could get used to this,'_ he thought to himself, as his hand smoothed over her hair that he had taken down when they first arrived at her place. _'But don't get used to it. You can't have her like this all the time. You have a career to think about,'_ his other half argued. _'Oh, give it a rest, would you. There's more to life than a career.'_ His other side shut up and left him alone for the rest of the night. He drifted off to sleep and dreamed of waking up next to her for the rest of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

He woke while it was still dark outside. They had shifted positions and now she had her back to him and he was cradling her there. Seeing her naked back and exposed neck cause him to stir to life again. He felt his hardness bump against her bottom and knew that he had to have her again. Moving his hand slightly, he cupped her breast and began teasing the nipple to life again. She moaned softly in her sleep and he wondered what she was dreaming about. He slowly circled her nipple with a finger, teasing and pulling bringing it to attention. Softly, he moved his hand down her firm stomach, tracing small circles with his fingers. She moaned again and shifted to lie a bit more on her stomach. He continued his track down her body to the place that brought them both such immense pleasure earlier. He pushed his fingers down into the curls and found that sensitive spot that caused her to jump slightly in her sleep. She sighed and shifted her legs apart, allowing him to move his fingers further down into her slit. He looked up at her and saw that she was still asleep. It excited him to know that she was so responsive to his touch, even in her sleep. He slipped a finger inside her and began a slow thrusting motion. Her eyes flew open and her mouth parted as she cried out as the orgasm took her over the edge before she really knew what was happening.

Kevin chuckled at the expression on her face. "Hello," he said. She looked at him in surprise and then a slow smile spread across her face. She started to turn onto her back for him, but he stopped her. "Not this time, lover. I want you on your knees this time," he told her. Her eyes widened and she eagerly positioned herself on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed. Shaking his head at her eagerness, he smiled and slipped his finger back inside of her and began his thrusting again, occasionally finding the sensitive spot on the outside with another finger. She began squirming and moaning, pushing her bottom back towards him. He could stand no more, rising up on his knees; he entered her from behind, putting his hands on her hips to pull her towards him. As he slipped his full length into her, he heard her sigh and felt like he would explode just from the feel of her. Pulling out, he thrust back in again, and began to create a rhythm that she quickly contributed to. She began pushing back at him as he thrust into her, making him go even deeper into her. He felt the pressure begin building and quickened his pace. Reaching around her, he grabbed her breasts and began teasing them. Moving one hand, he found that sensitive spot just above where they were joined and flicked his finger over it.

Hermione cried out at all the sensations he was giving her. Being inside of her moving in and out, playing with her sensitive spot, and playing with a breast was almost too much. She grabbed on to the headboard of the bed and pushed back at him even faster, wanting that feeling of him spilling into her, wanting to feel his warmth filling her, knowing that it wasn't far away. She felt her own orgasm building again and wanted to feel that sweet relief of falling over the cliff with him. He began thrusting faster and faster into her, playing with her breast still, and flicking his finger over that sensitive spot, feeling her tighten herself around him, pulling him back in as he pulled out. God, she was a quick learner. He couldn't believe that she had been a virgin. She reached a hand down between her legs and found his sack, squeezing it and causing him to cry out. "Oh, God, Hermione." He stiffened and slammed back into her one last time before he cried out in orgasm as she cried out his name and tumbled over the cliff with him. He felt himself spurt into her over and over, and thought he would never stop. His knees grew weak and he tumbled over onto his side, bringing her with him, not pulling out.

"God, woman, you really are a witch. That was the most I've ever cum at one time before," Kevin said to her. Hermione smiled slyly and reached down to find him again between her legs. "You gotta give me a minute, sweetheart. I promise, we aren't anywhere near done yet," he said, kissing her neck and making her shiver. He never softened, but was soon dozing off. Shaking himself awake, he pulled out of her so as not to get hurt when either of them moved suddenly. He brought her closer to him and held her as his heartbeat slowed to a regular rhythm. He felt her stir beside him and tightened his grip on her, afraid she was leaving him.

"I'm just going to the loo," she whispered with a small laugh. He let go and watched her walk towards one of the two doors in the room. He smiled to himself and heard his cellphone buzz. Reaching for it, he saw that it was Jeff texting him, wondering where he was.

_'Don't wait up for me. I'll be on the bus on time tomorrow, don't worry.'_ He texted back to Jeff, hoping to keep him from texting back. Placing his phone on silent and then back into his jeans pocket, he waited for Hermione to return from the bathroom. He heard the water start and realized that she was starting the shower. A wicked grin appeared on his face and he threw back the covers. Padding to the door she disappeared behind, he slowly turned the knob, seeing that she didn't lock it, he opened the door slowly, hoping to surprise her in the shower. He saw her shadow behind the shower door and made his way over. Seeing that she was facing away from the door, he quietly opened it and stepped inside. Closing the door just as quietly, he turned to her and placed his hands around her, grabbing her breasts.

"EEK! Kevin, you scared me," she said and leaned back into him as he massaged her breasts, causing the nipples to harden and stand at attention again. Her hair was wet and hanging down her back between them. He brushed it aside and kissed her neck, causing her to shiver and giggle. "I thought you needed a minute."

"I had a minute, a few of them actually," he told her while nuzzling her neck. Spinning her around to face him, he captured her lips in a searing kiss, reaching behind her for the soap. He lathered a cloth up and began to wash her body, spending extra time on her breasts and between her legs. She stepped under the water to rinse the soap off her skin as he knelt in front of her to wash her legs and feet. She shivered at his touch, as he slowly made his way back up her legs to her back. Seeing that he was face to curls in front of her, he abandoned the cloth, tossing it aside. Placing a hand on each of her thighs, he parted them, allowing him access to her sensitive place. Leaning forward, he flicked his tongue out and found that most sensitive place that elicited a moan from Hermione. She gasped at the feel of his tongue on her again and sighed at the feelings he was evoking again.

_'Oh, this is so much more than I imagined it would be. I can't believe that Kevin is here with me like this. Who would have thought this could happen to me?'_ she thought to herself as she let the sensations wash over her. _'Oh my, did he just put his tongue inside me? That felt oddly nice. I wonder if he'll do it again.'_ She thought as she placed her hands on his head, threading her fingers through his hair, guiding his face back to her heat. He chuckled and flicked his tongue out again, reaching out and placing it inside her again, thrusting slowly, loving the taste of her.

_'So lovely, so soft, so yummy. I could do this forever.'_ He thought to himself as he pushed his tongue into her even further. She parted her legs even more, allowing him better access to her sweetness. She threw her head back and allowed him to bring her to the brink again. He stopped just before she tumbled over, making her groan in protest. "Not yet, love. I want this one to be different for you. I want to make you wait for it," he said, smiling at her pout. He stood up and drew her mouth in for a kiss, letting her taste herself on his tongue. Now that he had told her that, he wasn't sure that he would be able to wait long. He lifted his hands to her head and tangled his fingers in her hair, deepening the kiss thrusting his tongue into her mouth as he had been doing a moment earlier into her other lips. He took a step forward, pushing her against the wall of the shower. The warm water rushing over them as he kissed her with a passion he had never felt before with anyone else. Moving his hands to her arms, he raised her hands above her head and held them there with one hand while his other roamed over her body, pausing to squeeze her breasts and then venturing down to tangle in the curls between her legs. Slipping a finger inside her as his tongue thrust into her mouth, he moaned at how wet she was, ready to take him in. She moaned at his entry into her and thrust her hips forward. Pulling away, "Not yet, my love," he said, lowering his mouth to her breast, capturing the nipple and sucking on it.

Hermione moaned and thrust her chest towards him, pulling at her hands, trying to loosen them. She wanted to touch him, to run her hands all over his beautiful body. He wouldn't release her hands, causing her to groan in protest again. Although, it was very exciting not being able to move, not being in control, she was liking it very much. She let the sensations wash over her again, feeling herself building up again. He returned to her mouth and thrust his tongue into it over and over, pushing her back into the wall even more with his entire body. He wedged his knee between her, rubbing his thigh against her curls. "Oh, please, Kevin. I can't stand it any longer. I need you inside me," she moaned against his mouth. He chuckled and continued what he was doing, making her squirm against him. "Please, Kevin, please, inside me, I need it." He lowered his mouth to her breast again, drawing the nipple between his teeth. "Kevin! I can't take it anymore, I'm begging you. Please get inside me now," she yelled out.

Taking this as her final straw before release, he quickly shifted between her legs. "Wrap your legs around me, Hermione," he commanded. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist as he thrust up into her, making her cry out in orgasm. Not letting her calm down, he continued to thrust into her over and over, causing her to cry out with each thrust. Finally letting go of her hands, he lowered his to her hips, moving her up to allow him to deepen his thrusts. Hermione dropped her arms around his shoulders and dug her fingers into his back as he thrust into her again and again, drawing out her orgasm longer than ever before. She clenched and pulsed around his hard length, crying out, "Oh, God, Kevin, this is amazing. Join me, cum with me," she shouted out as she began to orgasm again and again, one right after the other. He continued thrusting up into her, faster and faster, harder and harder, slamming into her. She held on as she felt him stiffen, calling out to him, "Yes, cum inside me, let me feel you throb inside me, let me feel your warmth fill me up." Kevin began to cum, shuddering as she clenched around him over and over again, drawing out every drop of semen. His legs began to shake and gave way and he landed on his back on the floor of the shower with her, still buried deep inside her. They both didn't notice the water had turned cold, or that they were lying on the floor of the shower. They lay that way for several long minutes before gaining the strength to stand.

Hermione turned and twisted the knobs to turn off the water, grabbing her wand; she pointed it at herself and silently cast a drying spell. Turning to Kevin, she did the same to him, laughing at his widened eyes. "I told you that I'm a witch," she said. She watched him, looking him over from head to toe, stopping when she saw his hard length jump to life again. He looked down, surprised that he was getting aroused again at the thought of her being a witch. She locked eyes with him and took the few steps closer to him. Kneeling in front of him, she took his length in her hand and squeezed slightly, causing him to moan. Smiling, she began to pump her hand up and down, simulating the rhythm he had established the first time. He thrust his hips forward as she pushed her hand up and down his length. Feeling bold, she flicked out her tongue and traced the slit on the end, causing him to jerk forward. Bolder still, she opened her mouth and took him into it until he was hitting the back of her throat.

"Oh, God, Hermione, that feels good," he said, thrusting his hips forward, pumping in and out of her mouth as she sucked him. He felt the pressure building again and tried to stop her, but she wasn't going to stop. She wanted to do this for him as he had done for her so many times already. He surged forward; quicken the pace as he felt his orgasm start. She sucked on him and pumped her hand up and down his length, knowing that he wasn't far from exploding. Loving that she had that much control over him, she took him deeper into her mouth and felt him stiffen. Suddenly, she felt the hot liquid hitting the back of her throat and instinctively swallowed, causing his tip to go down her throat just a little making him moan and thrust forward even more. "Oh, God, baby, that's amazing. I've never been sucked off like that before." He said, lifting her into his arms, she settled her legs around his waist as he entered her again. He walked them back into the bedroom and the lowered her on to the bed. Slowly, he moved inside of her, bringing them both to the brink again. They were both so sensitive by now that it didn't take much to cause them to tumble over the cliff into ecstasy. He threw his head back as he thrust into her slowly, each inch causing a delicious sensation to begin deep down inside him. She lifted her hips to meet his thrusts, taking him in as deep as he could go. Slowly the pressure built in them both, he leaned forward and took a breast into his mouth and she placed a hand on the back of his head, holding him there. Suddenly, she pushed him off of her and over onto his back. Climbing over him, she lowered herself on to his length and took him deep inside herself. She began to move up and down over him, causing him to moan louder and louder. She smiled, knowing that she was in control now. Moving ever so slowly, she inched up and down his length, creating a sensation in herself as well as in him. She felt it building in her and let it take over. The slower she moved, the more the tension built inside of her. Placing her hands behind her on his legs, she threw her head back and rode the wave of sensations running through her.

Kevin watched her pleasure at riding him and felt himself stiffen. Suddenly, he felt himself cum inside her again, just watching her enjoy taking his length inside her. She felt him throb and cried out, "Oh, yes, Kevin. This is amazing. I feel you inside me, throbbing and filling me with yourself." He felt her clench around him and he grabbed her hips, pulling her down until he was buried deep inside her. He felt her muscles spasm around him, heard her gasp out his name over and over, heard her say how good it felt to have him inside her. All this caused him to cum into her again as she collapsed onto his chest, spent and exhausted. Finally they slept, holding onto each other like lovers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Morning dawned and with it the realization of what had transpired between them during the night. Hermione's eyes flew open as she remembered every detail of the night before. _'Oh, God, we didn't ever use any kind of protection, I didn't even cast any contraception spells or anything.'_ She looked over at him, hoping that he was still asleep, but seeing him staring at her instead. "Morning," she said softly, hoping he wasn't angry with her.

"Morning. You wouldn't happen to be on the pill, would you?" he asked, voicing the same fears she had.

Shaking her head, she heard him curse, "It's okay, though. I'm a witch. There's a potion I can take. I have it in the cabinet in the bathroom." She got up and made her way to the bathroom to grab the potion. Normally a sip would do, but he had cum in her so many times, she drank the entire bottle, just to be sure it worked. She heard him enter the bathroom behind and turned to face him. "There that should do it."

"You'll let me know if it didn't work, right?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"Of course, I will. As long as I have a way to contact you," she answered. He handed her a business card with his cell phone number on it.

"This is the only way to get in touch with me specifically. How can I get in touch with you?" he asked.

"Um… well, there are no phones where I'm going," she said, her mind racing trying to think of a way for him to get in touch with her if he needed to. "Um… this will sound strange, but take Orion with you. If you need to contact me, just write a note and give it to him, he can find me." She walked over to a cage sitting in the corner of the room and removed the cover to reveal a brown barn owl.

"An owl. You want me to send a note to you by owl," he said, not really believing that she was suggesting this.

"Yes, owls are very smart. This is a magical owl, though, and he will be able to find me or anyone else you want to find, no matter where they are." Hermione explained to him. He nodded his head, feeling silly for agreeing to this. Noticing the time, he turned and gathered his clothes.

"I really don't want to, but I have to go. The bus will be leaving in an hour," he said.

Hermione frowned slightly and nodded, "Of course. My train will be leaving soon as well." Heading to the closet, she pulled out her black robes and trunk and began magically packing her things inside it that she would need for the school term. She got dressed in a skirt and shirt and then pulled on the robes and bent down to retrieve her shoes and hat from the bottom of her closet. When she stood and took a step backwards, she encountered the solid chest of Kevin, and let out a surprised gasp.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to hold you one last time," he said, turning her to face him. "I never thought it was possible, but you look damn sexy in that robe. Is there a hat that goes with it?" She nodded and put it on. Kevin's eyes darkened in lust and he swooped down to capture her lips in a kiss. Walking her backwards until her back encountered the wall, his hand ventured down her body and began gathering up the hem of her robe. He found the skirt underneath and pulled it upwards to find that she wasn't wearing anything else underneath. Growling, he undid his pants and released his already aroused length. Lifting her slightly, he speared her onto himself and thrust up into her harshly. Pulling out to the tip of his manhood, he thrust up into her again roughly. She grasped his shoulders and held on as he roughly took her against the wall with their clothes on. To her it was extremely exciting, knowing that they were going to be around people soon and standing here having sex with her clothes on. It only took a few thrusts before they both cried out in ecstasy as they tumbled over the cliff into oblivion. Leaning his head onto her chest, she lowered her legs to take her weight off of him. They stood there for a few moments, catching their breath. Finally, he pulled away and straightened his clothes as she straightened hers.

Turning back to look at her, he smiled. "You are beautiful, do you know that? I hope that this isn't just a one-time thing here. I'd like to see you again, maybe for dinner or something. I know our lives are crazy, I'm going on tour and you are going away somewhere to teach for the year, but don't forget about me. I'll… um… owl… you when I get the chance."

Hermione smiled, "I'd like that, Kevin. I could never forget about you. You've made me feel special and this is something I won't ever forget. I'll call when I get the chance to, it will be hard to find a phone, though."

He nodded in understanding, "Now, I'm really going to be late, and the guys won't like that at all. I've been the one pushing them to be on time since we went on tour." Turning, he reached for the doorknob.

"I can get you there in the blink of an eye, if you like," she offered, not really ready to let him go just yet. Wanting to hold him and kiss him one more time before they parted ways. He turned to look at her, weighing his options. Slowly he nodded his approval and stepped closer to her. "Where exactly do you need to be?" she asked.

"Windsor Hotel, downtown London," he said, standing in front of her, not really knowing what to do.

She laughed and said a spell that sent her trunk on to Hogwarts ahead of her and grabbed his hands in hers. Leaning up on her tiptoes, she placed her lips on his and suddenly they were in the alley by the hotel. Reaching up, he tangled his fingers in her hair, deepening the kiss, thrusting his tongue in between her parted lips. "Thank you," he whispered, pulling away.

"Thank you for an amazing night, Kevin," she said as he began walking towards the street. "I love you," she whispered as he got out of earshot. She waited until she saw the bus leave, noticing that he was watching the alley out of the window as they passed. She turned and disappeared, appearing at the train station a moment later. Sighing and shaking her head, she made her way to the professor's compartment on the train and waited for it to begin the long journey to Hogwarts. She found a seat and sat down, her thoughts drifting to the night before. She smiled to herself, remembering the way he made her feel the entire night. Never had anyone made her feel that way before. Even though she was inexperienced, she knew that she would never find anyone who would make her feel that way again, except for Kevin. She also knew that she shouldn't harbor any dreams of having a life with him. They were too different and were going in separate directions in their lives.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" a male voice broke into her thoughts.

Shaking her head, she focused her eyes, not realizing that anyone else had entered the compartment. Jumping up, "Harry! It's good to see you," she said, launching herself into his arms. "Did you have a good holiday?"

"Yes, I did. Ginny and I spent time at the Burrow and at my place, just relaxing, not hunting anyone, not fighting anyone, just being together." Harry said, returning her hug and placing her back on her feet in front of him. "We will be getting married over Christmas break and she will be staying with me at school while term is going on."

"Oh, Harry, that's wonderful. I always knew you two were right for each other." Hermione said, sitting back down in her seat. "I hope I'm invited to the wedding."

"You are more than invited, Hermione. Ginny wants you to stand up with her. She was going to ask you last night, but couldn't find you. She tried to get into your flat, but the wards kept her out, so she assumed that you were out." Harry told her. Seeing the blush rise on her cheeks, he asked, "So, are you going to tell me where you were last night and why you are in such a good mood today?" Sitting down across from her, he leaned back in the chair and placed his left ankle on top of his right knee.

Hermione took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm not sure I should tell you. You'll think horrible things about me. I did something that is so out of character for me that I'm not even sure it wasn't a huge, incredible dream."

Harry looked her in the eye, "You know that you can tell me anything, Hermione. I won't tell anyone, I haven't spilled a secret in 10 years, have I? What could be so bad that I would think differently of you?"

She looked at him and made her decision. Casting a silencing spell around them so that no one else could hear them if they happened to join them in the compartment. Not many professors used the train to get to the school, most stayed there over the holidays. "Okay, well, I'm not sure how to put all this, so I'll just start talking. I went to a concert the night before last, a muggle band that I love had come to town and I was dying to see them in concert. So I went by myself. I got so wrapped up in the music and a few… um… fantasies, that I didn't notice that the concert was over and that everyone had left. When I finally noticed that I was alone, I tried to leave, only to find the doors locked. I saw a door behind the stage that was open and ran down to it, praying that it wouldn't close suddenly and lock me in the concert hall. I ran smack into one of the band members. The one I have fantasized about for years. I was tongue-tied and couldn't get out many words in his presence. He helped me up and I ran away around a corner and apparated home. Then last night, I went to a party with my friend Dawn. Turns out the band was there as well, and Kevin asked me to dance. One thing led to another and…." She stopped there, not wanting to put into words what had happened.

"You didn't? Hermione, you had a one-night stand with a rock singer?" Harry said, suddenly sitting forward.

She blushed and he knew that he was right. "I know that it may not have been the right thing to do, but Harry, I couldn't stop. It felt so good having him kiss me and touch me that way. No one has ever made me feel like that before with just a kiss or a touch, not even Ron. It went on all night long, even after the sun came up and we both had to get ready to leave," she said. "He made me feel like a woman should feel when being loved, Harry. It had nothing to do with any school girl crush I may have had on him. I did not initiate the contact, he did."

"Did you at least cast a contraception spell silently?" he asked his best friend, worried that she had gotten herself into trouble.

Shaking her head, "We were both too caught up in the moment to think about anything like that. I know, it was stupid, but it happened. I did take a potion this morning though." Looking up at him, "Oh, and he knows that I'm a witch and he was okay with it."

"Hermione, when you break all stereotypes and rules; you go all out, don't you?" Harry said, shaking his head. "But that's okay. You need to let loose once in a while. Will you be seeing him again?"

"Oh, I hope so, Harry, but I don't know. He's a muggle and is on tour, I'm teaching at Hogwarts now, like you. How would we ever make it work?" she asked him.

Harry started to answer, but the door of the compartment opened and in walked Draco Malfoy. While in school, Draco had tormented them both and bullied everyone around him. After the war, he mellowed out and changed. They were all now on speaking terms, which was good because they would be working together at the school. Draco was the new potions professor, Harry the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and Hermione would now be teaching Transfiguration.

Harry lifted the silencing spell silently and inclined his head towards Draco. "Draco, how was your holiday?" he asked.

"Good and yours?" Draco responded, sitting down next to him.

"It was good. Ginny and I are getting married." Harry told him.

"That's great, man. I'm happy for you," the blonde said, reaching over to shake Harry's hand. Turning slightly to face Hermione, "Granger, how was your holiday?"

"Still Granger, huh, Draco? My holiday was absolutely magnificent. I had a wonderful time. I am excited to get to the school, though. I can't wait for classes to start," she answered.

Draco nodded and leaned back in his seat as the train began to move. The three talked about mundane things for the remainder of the trip. Hermione's thoughts kept drifting back to Kevin, though.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

On the tour bus, Kevin was staring out the window, thinking about Hermione and their night together. Jeff watched him for a while before deciding to talk to him.

"So, what's with the owl?" Jeff asked as he sat down beside Kevin.

"Just a gift from someone." Kevin said, absently.

"Someone gave you an owl as a gift? Odd." Jeff said, shaking his head. He looked over at Kevin, "So, you went home with that chick last night, didn't you?"

Kevin's head snapped around to lock eyes with Jeff. "She's not a 'chick', and what's it to you if I did go home with her. You've gone home with plenty of women over the years. There's nothing wrong with it, as long as she willing."

Jeff threw up his hands in defense, "No offense meant, man. I'm just trying to figure out what's going on with you. You've been quiet ever since we got on the bus, and that's not like you at all. I have a feeling that this girl has something to do with it."

"Aw, hell, Jeff, yeah, she does have a lot to do with it. Last night was the single most amazing night of my life, man." Kevin said, running a hand over his face.

"Tell me about it. What happened?" Jeff asked.

Kevin took in a deep breath and let it out before beginning to speak. "Well, we left the party last night to get some fresh air; she was feeling the drinks pretty bad. The fresh air helped. Then I kissed her and before I knew it, we were at her place. Man, she was so responsive; I nearly lost it before we even got out of our clothes. That was the first of many, many times last night and, well, this morning. Not to mention the fact that she was a virgin." At Jeff's shocked expression, he added, "I didn't know before I was already in too deep to stop."

"How many times?" Jeff asked.

"Well, I didn't count them, man. I was just enjoying her. I've never had a woman like her before. Never before has a woman ever had an orgasm with me inside her. Hermione did, many, many times. She was so amazing." Kevin said wistfully.

"You've got it bad, man. Are you going to see her again?" Jeff asked?

"I'd love to take her out to dinner and dancing, but she's away at a boarding school teaching and I'm on the road now. It's going to be hard for us to get any time together." Kevin sighed. He wished now that he hadn't pushed for this tour.

"Well, contact her and work something out. This isn't like you to, Kevin. She means something to you, don't let her go." Jeff said and stood to make his way back to his own seat. Kevin looked at the empty space beside him, reached into a bag and pulled out a pen and paper. He was going to write to her now, tell her exactly how he felt.

_'Hermione,_

_ I can't get you off my mind today. I can't get last night off my mind, either. You and I connected in a way that I've never connected with anyone before. I hate that I'm on tour now. I want to hold you again so badly, and kiss you senseless. I hope this doesn't scare you off. I know that we haven't known each other long, but I can't stand being away from you. Can't you just stay on the tour bus with me at night and magic yourself to school each day? Please write back soon, or call me when you can. When we stop, I'm going to buy you a cell phone so that we can talk whenever we like._

_Kevin'_

He thought for a moment before rolling the paper into a roll and reaching for the owl's cage. Orion knew exactly what he wanted. Holding out his beak, he waited for Kevin to place the letter in it. Kevin then turned and opened the widow of the bus and Orion took flight, off to find Hermione. _'Awesome!'_ he said, watching the bird fly off. Now, all he had to do was wait for her answer. Sighing, he turned back to watching the scenery pass as the bus sped on the way to their next destination.

Hermione exited the train at Hogsmeade Station long with everyone else. All the students were excited about getting to school again. She, Harry and Draco boarded a carriage to the school and rode in silence. As the carriage stopped in front of the school, Orion flew down to perch on Hermione's shoulder, a letter clutched in his beak. She smiled, knowing that it was from Kevin, and he hadn't even made it a few hours before writing to her. She pulled the letter from Orion's beak and made her way in to the Great Hall for the welcoming feast. Unrolling the letter, she smiled and her eyes grew wide as she read his words. _'Oh my, he wants to kiss me again. Well, that would be just great with me,'_ she thought to herself. Hugging the letter to herself for a moment, she took out parchment and a quill and began to write a response.

_'Kevin,_

_IT makes me happy to know that you are thinking about me. I wish I could stay with you and just come to school for the day, but we have other duties besides teaching here at Hogwarts. I get a two week break at Christmas and then school lets out in the middle of June. I hope that we can get together during those times to talk. I wish I had your arms around me right now. I'll try to call when I get a chance to go into the village. I'm not sure when that will be, though. Sing well for me. Oh, and Orion would appreciate it if you tied your letters to his leg instead of putting them in his mouth. He has a long journey and needs his mouth for eating and drinking. _

_Hermione'_

She rolled the letter up and tied it to Orion's leg, smiling as he nipped her finger and took off. She turned her attention back to the students filing in to the Great Hall, getting excited about teaching these children. Headmistress McGonagall sat in the middle seat at the teachers table, while the other teachers sat to each side of her. Some teachers were returning again after years of teaching, but the three newcomers were first time teachers. Hermione looked to her left and saw Draco sitting with his chin thrust forward, looking out over the students in the Great Hall. She really hoped that he wasn't going to be like Snape was. Turning her head to her right, she saw Harry grinning like an idiot at the students. He had always been so happy here during school.

After all the returning students were seated at their tables, Hagrid opened the door and led in the first year students. Harry stood and made his way over to the stool with the hat perched on it. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I know that you will find your place here and learn lots of new things. When I call your name, please come up and take a seat on the stool. The sorting hat will be placed on your head and you will be sorted into your house," he said, gesturing to the stool and hat. He began calling the students forward and they took their seats at the house table they were sorted into. After Harry had sat down, the headmistress stood and called for silence.

"Welcome to another year here at Hogwarts. Before we begin the feast, I have a few announcements. Firstly, as usual, the forest is forbidden to all students. Secondly, no magic is to be used in the corridors between classes. And lastly, we have three new professors this year. Draco Malfoy will be teaching Potions, Hermione Granger will be teaching Transfiguration, and Harry Potter will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Please make them feel welcome and treat them with the respect that you treat the other teachers. Now, let the feast begin," she said, sitting down as food appeared on the tables. Everyone dug in to the delicious food that appeared before them.

Hermione sat looking around, not paying attention to the food in front of her. "Don't tell me you're protesting for SPEW again." Draco leaned over and whispered in her ear, chuckling as she shivered when his breath touched her skin.

Shaking her head, "Don't be ridiculous. How'd you know about that?" she asked when she realized that it was Draco who spoke, and not Harry.

"I know a lot more about you than you think I do." He answered, passing a dish her way. She took it from him and began filling her plate with food. Harry watched her, wondering who that letter was from that she had gotten before the feast. Owls usually delivered in the mornings, not at night. He hoped Ron wasn't going to be jealous of her night with this other man.

Speaking of Ron, "Hey, Hermione, Ron's coming this weekend to visit. I know he wants to see you." Harry told her.

"Oh, that's good, Harry. It will be good to see him, too," she answered stiffly. She and Ron had dated a little since the war ended a few years ago, but he never got serious and his kisses were always stiff and never had any feeling behind them. She hoped that he wasn't going to try anything while he was here. After an hour, all the food had disappeared from the tables and all the plates were cleaned, McGonagall stood again and spoke.

"Now, off to bed everyone. Big day tomorrow. Prefects, lead your first years to your dorms and I will see everyone at breakfast." Noisily, the students all rose from their seats and made their way towards their houses. Hermione rose and followed Harry out of the Great Hall. They met the headmistress outside the entrance.

"Welcome to the staff, you three. I'm sure you all know where you quarters are. Draco, your place is where Severus had his quarters. I hope that's okay. Harry you are where Professor Lupin stayed. Hermione, you are in mine. I'm sure you'll find everything you need in your quarters. As you may recall, teachers are required to patrol at night, I will provide you with a schedule in the morning. Tonight, just get settled in and I will see you at breakfast in the morning," she explained and then turned towards her own chambers for the night.

Hermione smiled at the two men beside her and turned to the right to go to her chambers in the transfiguration corridor. Harry and Draco turned left to head for the dungeons towards their own rooms.

Hermione entered her rooms and found that her own tastes had been added in anticipation of her arrival. The living area consisted of a plush couch and chair decorated in flowers, a coffee table with a few magazines sitting on it, and an end table with a lamp for reading. The kitchen area was well stocked with snacks and tea. She entered the private bathroom and found a huge tub with tons of knobs for different scents. The colors of the entire place had been changed to her favorite of deep blue and burgundy with some splashes of deep green here and there. The bedroom had a huge bed with sheer, burgundy curtains. She smiled to herself and began unpacking her things magically. Getting ready for bed, she climbed in and snuggled under the covers, smiling at the turn her life was taking.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Orion found Kevin at the hotel the next day, staring off into space. The owl pecked on the window until Kevin jerked out of his stupor and noticed him. Kevin opened the window, allowing Orion to fly in and deliver the letter from Hermione. He untied the letter from the owl's leg and unrolled it as Orion took off into his cage for a rest. He smiled as he read the letter, frowning when he read that she wouldn't be able to stay with him like he wanted. He also knew that they wouldn't be able to get together during the Christmas holiday because of his commitments with the band. _'Damn me and my push for this tour. Well, I'll just have to be satisfied with writing to her for now,' _he thought to himself, pushing up off the bed he was laying on. He had to get to the sound check; the response he wanted to write would have to wait until after the concert tonight.

Hermione woke and stretched, wanting to snuggle back under the covers, but knowing that she needed to get up and get ready for the day. Today would be her first day of teaching and she was excited and nervous at the same time. She made her way to the shower and got ready for her first day.

Arriving at breakfast, she noticed that Harry and Draco were already seating, consuming more food than she had ever seen them consume before. Today was Thursday, meaning that they would get two good days of classes in before the weekend. She sat down between the two and began filling her plate. Draco leaned over, "Good morning. You look particularly lovely today," he whispered to her.

Hermione looked stunned, "Thank you," she responded almost shyly. _'Wait a minute, Draco Malfoy just complimented me. What's that about?' _she thought to herself. Shaking her head, she thought that it was probably a fluke, or maybe he was drunk. Draco Malfoy wouldn't ever compliment her for any reason. McGonagall handed them all a sheet of parchment on which was written their patrol schedules. Hermione glanced over it and saw that she would be patrolling that night with Draco. Glancing at him out the corner of her eye, she noticed that he was smiling into his pumpkin juice. Breakfast ended and they made their way to their classrooms to await their first classes.

That first day was fantastic for Hermione. She enjoyed teaching and sharing her knowledge with the students. She hoped every day was like this one. That night, she left dinner and spent a few minutes in her room planning her lessons for the next day. At the appointed time, she met Draco in front of the Great Hall and they began their patrol of the corridors. They walked in silence for a while, just looking around at the portraits on the walls. "Hermione, why didn't you marry the Weasel?" Draco spoke, breaking the silence.

Hermione jumped a little at the sound of his voice, "Ron and I are just not compatible that way. He's more like my brother. I don't harbor any romantic feelings for him, although, I think he does for me." Chuckling a little, "He was always very clumsy when it came to kissing. I don't think he really knew what to do with me."

Under his breath, Draco muttered, "I could show you a real kiss." She didn't hear him, and continued on her way down the corridor. He watched her for a moment before running to catch up with her. They finished their patrol several hours later, talking occasionally about their lives. He wondered if she had been in a relationship before, a serious one.

Hermione made her way to her room and fell into bed, exhausted. She'd have to get herself used to these late nights. Classes went well that day, just as they had on the first day. Hermione was beginning to settle into a routine with her classes. She spoke with Harry at meal times and found that he was having a great time in class as well. She knew he would, after all, he did teach most of the students in their year and a few from other years all about defense. He was a great teacher. She would never have survived the war if not for him.

That evening after dinner, Hermione was sitting in her room, reading her favorite book. The fire was dancing in the fireplace and she felt at home. Orion pecked on the window and she waved her wand, allowing him in. She detached the letter on his leg and gave him a few treats. Unrolling it, she glanced at the signature and saw Kevin's there.

_'Hermione,_

_I miss you. I can't stand this. Th_ere_ won't be any way that we can see each other over the Christmas break. I'm sorry, but this tour is booked solid all the way until March. I was an idiot when I worked out the schedule. Of course, I didn't know that you existed at that time. I know for next time, though. Please call, I'd love to hear your voice again._

_Kevin'_

Hermione sighed, knowing that this thing with Kevin, whatever it was, would never work out. They weren't supposed to be together, apparently, well, right now anyway. She would call him, though and continue to write to him; maybe they could remain friends until the time came for them to be together. She was reaching for parchment and a quill when there was a knock on her door. Curious as to who was visiting at this late hour, she cautiously made her way to the door.

"Hermione, it's me Ron," a voice said through the door. Holding her wand out in front of her, just in case, she eased the door open to reveal her red-haired friend. Opening the door more, she smiled at him, moving aside and allowing him entry.

"Hi, Ron, it's good to see you again," she said as he stepped past her into the room. She waved her arm towards the couch, "Have a seat."

"You know that's not what I want, Hermione. I want to kiss you and take you to bed." Ron said, taking a step towards her.

Hermione put a hand up, "Ron, I'm sorry, I just can't. I know you think that you have feelings for me, but you really don't. I think of you as a brother and nothing more. I just can't pretend to have feelings that aren't there anymore." Hating the look in his eyes now, she turned away, walking towards the fireplace.

"Hermione, you don't mean that. You know that I love you, and I know that you love me. Look at everything we've been through," he pleaded with her. Stepping behind her, he put a hand on her shoulder.

Shrugging off his touch, she moved further away. "Ron, I do love you, but not like you want me to. I love you like a brother. We have been through a lot together, but Harry was there, too. I feel the same for you as I do for him. I love you both, but I don't want to have sex with either one of you," she said.

"Well, that's harsh," he replied, turning towards her, pleading in his eyes still.

"I know and I'm sorry, but you won't listen any other way. Ron, I want to remain friends with you, but I can't sleep with you just because you want to," she said, watching his reaction.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. I don't want to give up just yet, though. Someday, I will have you, Hermione." He said and stalked out of the room. Hermione sighed, knowing that he wouldn't give up until she was married off to someone else. She made her way to the table to write a response to Kevin. Her heart hurt, knowing that she couldn't be with him. She had to tell him, though and hope that he was able to remain her friend. One day, she would need her friends, one day she would find someone who loved her and would give her the family she craved.

The weeks flew by, Hermione teaching and doing patrols in the corridor with Draco. Finally, the first Hogsmeade weekend was upon them and she would be able to find a spot to call Kevin. She hadn't received a response from her last letter and she was worried that he hated her now. "So, are you going into Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Draco asked as they made one last circuit on their patrol for the night.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, I need to pick up a few things."

"Would you like to meet for coffee or something?" he asked.

She stopped and stared at him, "Draco Malfoy, are you asking me on a date?"

He stopped and turned back to look at her, "What if I am? Would that be so bad?" he asked.

Tilting her head to the side, she watched him for a moment. "No, not a bad thing, just surprising, is all," she answered. "What about all the pureblood nonsense?"

He shrugged, "I never really believed in all that. I couldn't care less what someone's blood is."

They continued walking for a few minutes in silence. After finishing their patrol, they stopped at the door to her rooms. She turned to him, "Okay, I'll meet your for coffee tomorrow at 2. How does that sound?"

Draco grinned and leaned towards her, "That's sounds great," he answered, placing a kiss on her cheek and then turning to make his way to his own rooms. Hermione stared after him, touching her cheek where it tingled from the feel of his lips. Smiling to herself, she entered her rooms and got ready for a short nap before breakfast. Thinking back to other times with Draco, she wondered why he had a sudden change of heart. He had always hated her, made fun of her, called her that horrible name, why does he all of a sudden want to take her on a date?

She went to sleep and dreamed of Kevin, but he turned into Draco. Waking, she wondered if her dream meant that she was supposed to be with Draco instead of Kevin. Trying not to think too much more about it, she dressed for the day, pulling on her teaching robe over her clothes. Entering the Great Hall, she saw Harry and Draco in conversation at the teachers table. Slowing walking up, not wanting to interrupt them, she was waylaid by a student from Ravenclaw in need of something.

Draco looked up from his conversation with Harry to see Hermione speaking with a student, give her undivided attention to whatever the student was saying. _'She's amazing. How have I not noticed before now?'_ he asked himself. Once the student had finished speaking, Hermione made her way up to the table and took her place between Draco and Harry. "Good morning, gentlemen," she greeted cheerily, as she sat down and began filling her plate.

"You're certainly in a good mood this morning," Harry said.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm happy, it's a beautiful day, and a trip to Hogsmeade is a point worth looking forward to. Why not be in a good mood?" she said to him, lifting a shoulder in a half shrug. Harry gaped at her; this was a side of Hermione that he hadn't seen. Draco chuckled and agreed with her, it was a beautiful day and if his plans went well, it would only get better.

The trip into Hogsmeade was uneventful, students straggling there in pairs or groups. The three teachers arrived and went their separate ways. Hermione went to the outskirts to find a place where her cellphone would work. Finally finding a place that was hidden from view of the village, she pulled out the card Kevin had given her and dialed the number on it. Listening to the ringing, her nerves shot forward and she almost hung up. Then she heard his voice and her nerves went away.

"Kevin," he answered.

"It's Hermione. How are you?" she said.

He was silent for a moment. "I'm good, and you?"

"I'll be better if you tell me that you aren't angry with me for what I said in my last letter. You never answered and it has me worried," she told him.

Another moment of silence, "I could never be mad at you, Hermione. You mean everything to me. I didn't really know how to put my feelings into words, so I couldn't respond to your letter. I know in my head that you are right, we just aren't meant to be a couple. My heart is screaming at me that we are both wrong and we can make it work. I just don't want to lose you as a friend. I just don't see how we can make a relationship work." He replied.

"I know. I think I've known it all along. I would love to be your friend. I feel like I can talk to you about anything, even though we didn't do much talking that night," she said. "Do you think you might find someone to date?"

"Ha, I kind of doubt it. With being on tour most of the time, it doesn't leave much time for dating," he answered. "What about you? Any male witches that are catching your eye?"

Laughing, "They're called wizards, Kevin, and well, maybe. I'm not sure just yet. He's asked me for a date this afternoon and I accepted, but all through school he tormented and bullied me, so I'm not sure if it will work out or not. Maybe he's changed. I suppose I'll find out. He's teaching here as well, so we will have time to get to know each other," she said.

Sighing, "I kind of knew you'd find someone. You are beautiful and smart and talented, any guy would be lucky to have you. I can only imagine how good of a witch you are." They continued talking for an hour before Hermione ended the call to prepare for her date with Draco.


	8. Chapter 8

She felt great after having talked with Kevin and worked everything out. It was wonderful to talk to him, knowing he would be a great friend to have. She hoped he would find someone to love who could travel with him.

Making her way to the café that Draco had picked for coffee, she saw him sitting at a table near the front window. A candle burned in the middle of the table set for two. Shaking her head at the romantic gesture, she opened the door to enter the café. A small bell tinkled above the door when she opened it, causing Draco to look up at her. He smiled as he realized she had arrived and stood from his seat. He waved her over to the table and held out the chair for her to sit. Hermione was in awe at this side of Draco. He had always been so mean to her in school. It was a bit unnerving to have him being so nice and considerate to her now. It was something that she would need to get used to.

Draco sat down across from her at the small table for 2. He smiled at her, "You look happy," he commented.

Hermione smiled, "I am. I just spoke to a friend on the phone and he made me feel happy with the way things are going."

Draco narrowed his eyes, "Phone? What's that?" he asked.

"Oh, it's a muggle device that allows people to talk to each other, even if they are in different cities or even countries. I found a place on the edge of Hogsmeade that allows muggle devices to work," she explained.

He nodded slightly in understanding. Raising his hand, he motioned for the waiter to bring their coffee. "So, this guy you talked to, is he a boyfriend type guy?" he asked as the waiter set their coffee in front of them.

Hermione reached for her cup, "No. We had an encounter just before I got on the train to come here, but our lives are too different for us to have a relationship with each other. He's a friend, someone I can talk to who's non-magical." Smiling, she pictured Kevin's face as she took a sip of her coffee. After a moment of silence, "What about you? Are you hiding a girlfriend somewhere?" she asked.

Draco laughed, "No. There's no girlfriend," he answered. After a moment, "Yet," he added quietly. She wasn't sure that she heard him, but seeing the look on his face, she knew what he had said. He was hoping that this date would lead to more. "Would you have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Draco, we have dinner together every night," she said with a smile.

"Just the two of us, in the room of requirement, no students, no teachers, just us," he said. Seeing her hesitate, he continued. "Look, I know that I was not the best to you in school, but that was before the war. The war changed me. I realized that everything I had been taught was wrong. Everything I believed was wrong. It took me a long time to sort through it all and change. Harry helped me quite a bit with everything. He showed me things that I never would have seen otherwise. He helped me get this job teaching here. McGonagall was very reluctant to give me a chance, but she caved in when Harry spoke with her. Harry pulled me out of a very deep hole that my life was spiraling in to and I owe him everything. When I saw you on the train the other day, I realized that I wasted a lot of years on being a bully to you. You are intelligent, beautiful, and a wonderful teacher. Give me a chance to prove to you that I've changed. Please?" he explained.

Hermione looked at him in shock. "I never knew that, Draco. I guess I never thought that you would have a hard time after the war. I'm glad that you and Harry were able to get over your differences and become friends. I'm glad that he was able to help you. The changes I've seen in you already surprise me. Of course, I would love to have dinner with you tomorrow," she said, placing a hand on his arm. He looked down at her hand and then placed his over it, squeezing slightly.

"Thank you, Hermione. I've been so nervous about asking you out. I was afraid that everything I did to you in school would make you say no. You are so far out of my league; I'm not sure why I even thought you'd want to go out with me." Draco said, dropping his head to look at the table.

"Draco, you are a very intelligent, desirable, handsome man. A girl would be crazy not to go out with you when you asked. Yes, we have had our share of troubles in the past, but they are in the past. Let's keep them there. Let's begin our friendship again," she said.

Draco looked up and smiled at her. _'How can I be so lucky?'_ he thought to himself, seeing that she was serious about what she was saying. She did really want to go out with him. He glanced at his watch and noticed that they needed to get back to greet the students and begin a patrol later. "We should get back. The students will be getting back to the castle soon, and we need to be there. I'll speak with McGonagall about dinner tomorrow. She shouldn't have a problem with it; we don't all have to be there in the Great Hall with the students." Standing, he offered his hand to help her stand. She accepted it and they left the café to make the trek back to the castle, not realizing that they were still holding hands.

The next morning at breakfast, Draco leaned over to Hermione and whispered in her ear. She giggled at the feel of his breath on her ear and then nodded slightly that she understood what he had said. He was letting her know what time to meet him for dinner that night. Being Sunday, they didn't have classes to teach, so they had the day free to do as they pleased, unless they had patrol duties. Draco and Hermione did indeed have patrol duties the morning after breakfast. Harry noticed the exchange between them at breakfast and wondered if they were noticing each other finally.

Draco and Hermione spent a few hours on patrol and then went their separate ways until dinner time. Hermione was graded some essays when she heard a knock at the door. Thinking it was a student, she was surprised to see Harry standing there. "Harry, what a surprise. What can I do for you?" she asked, moving aside to allow him entry.

"Just wanted to see how you are adjusting to teaching. It's a big leap from the court room, isn't it?" he asked, sitting down on the sofa across from her.

"Yeah, it's a big adjustment, but it was the right decision. I don't miss law. I miss this, school, learning, teaching," she answered.

"Good. I can't tell you how great it is to have you near again. I wish things had worked out for you and Ron." Harry said, lowering his head.

"Yeah, me too, Harry. But things are going well, possibly even better since Ron and I broke up. Having that night with Kevin changed things for me. It showed me that I am a very passionate, loving person who deserves to be loved. It also showed me that Ron and I were never right for each other. He's my brother, just like you are." Hermione explained.

Harry sighed and leaned back on the sofa, stretching his legs out in front of him. Folding his hands over his stomach, "So, you and Draco, huh? When did that happen?" he asked.

Hermione took in a sharp breath, "How'd you know?" she asked. "It doesn't matter, we had coffee yesterday in Hogsmeade and we are having dinner tonight together. It's nothing big right now, and it may not even turn into anything more than just friends. He just wants a chance and I feel like I should give him that chance. He has changed, Harry, but I hear that you already know that."

Harry chuckled, "He told you that did he? Yeah, I've helped him out a bit. We talked just after his trial and he was very remorseful of all he did to us in school. He hated the way he was back then. He admitted that he was jealous of us and our friendship." Sighing, "I think it's great that you two are giving it a shot. I think you'll make a great couple, and I think it will all work out. And you're right, you do deserve to be loved and cherished. I just hope he doesn't hurt you, because then I'll have to return the favor."

Hermione smiled at him. Harry was being her brother again, looking out for her and her heart. "Harry, I intend to take things slow with Draco. Get to know the real him before entering into any sort of relationship with him. I don't think another one night stand is in my future. It was nice, the interlude I had with Kevin. I'm pretty sure we developed feelings for each other that night. But our lives are just too different for us to be together right now. I won't wait, though. If I fall in love with someone, I will take the leap and be with them, and I won't ask your permission, Harry. I love you, but you have no say in my love life or lack thereof."

"Of course, Hermione, I'll stay out of it. I just wanted you to know that you have my blessing to try a relationship with Draco. He really is a great guy." Harry said, standing to leave. "I'll leave you to finish grading and to get ready for your date tonight. Good luck, Hermione." He made his way out the door and down to his own rooms to grade papers.

Draco was getting the room of requirement set up for dinner. He wanted it to be special, but not over the top. He didn't want to seem desperate or anything, but he did want Hermione to know that he was a romantic deep down inside. He wanted everything to be perfect for this dinner. The house elves were making a special meal just for the two of them. Placing a single yellow rose in a small vase, he placed it in the middle of the table set for two. Waving his hand, he dimmed the lights and lit candles around the room. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on a scene. When he opened his eyes, he smiled, seeing in front of him exactly what he imagined. He loved this room. Smiling, he sat down to wait for Hermione.

Hermione finished the essays she was grading and headed for the shower. Noticing the time, she quickly washed and dried her hair, arranging it neatly with a spell and dressed for dinner. Throwing her robe over her shoulders, she jammed her arms into the sleeves as she walked out the door, not wanting to be late. She raced down the corridors and up the stairs to the room of requirement. A clock chimed 7 as she reached the door and knocked. The door opened to reveal Draco dressed in black dress robes. "Right on time," he said softly, smiling at her.

"Hi," she said a little breathlessly. Draco moved aside to allow her to enter the room and closed the door behind them. He turned to see Hermione staring at the scene in the room. The sun was setting over the ocean in the distance and dolphins were jumping in the water. A table sat on the beach in front of them. Turning around, she faced him. "This is amazing, Draco."

"I'm glad you like it. Let me take your robe and hang it up," he offered, helping her to remove the garment. He stopped suddenly when he saw what she was wearing. "Wow, you looking absolutely beautiful, Hermione," he said. She was wearing a black dress that came down to just above her knees. It fluttered when she walked. The top went over her right shoulder, leaving her left one bare. Her hair was arranged in soft ringlets cascading down her back. She wore strappy heels to complement the outfit. He slowly looked her over, making her blush at his gaze. Reaching out for her hand, he led her to the table and held the chair for her to sit, then sat across from her, just like in the café. Hermione smiled up at him as he helped her to her seat.

_'Such a gentleman,'_ she thought. Before she could speak, the plate in front of her filled with lobster bisque. She grinned at his selection of food. This was going to be an enjoyable dinner. "Draco, this place is amazing. The food looks absolutely wonderful. How did you ever come up with the idea?"

Draco ducked his head at her compliment. "Just something I've always wanted to have. I've never really taken anyone out on a date, and I really want you to have a good time tonight. I thought you might like this. I love the beach and the ocean. I hope you like the food. I wasn't sure what you like to eat."

"Well, so far it looks and smells wonderful, Draco. Thank you," she said lightly. They both began eating and once their plates were empty, they filled again with steak and baked potato along with asparagus spears. They ate in silence for a few moments, "So, how have classes been going?" she asked.

Draco smirked, "The students don't quite know what to make of me. Half of them are scared of me, and the other half can't decide if I'm still a Death Eater or not. I don't get any complaints when I assign essays, though, so that's a good thing. I just hope they are all learning something." Chewing slowly, he pondered her expression, "How are your classes?" he asked.

"They're good. I love seeing the students' faces when they make the transfiguration finally. It's exciting, isn't it? Teaching other kids what we learned just a few years ago." Hermione gushed on about teaching and researching new transfiguration.

Draco smiled and chuckled at her excitement. "I love seeing you talking about research and books. Reminds me of our school days. I admired you a lot in school. It amazed me to see a muggle-born witch surpass everyone in the class, including myself. Even if I couldn't admit it to anyone," he said.

A blush crept up her cheeks, "You really admired me in school?" she asked, shyly.

He nodded, "Of course I did, everyone did. Since the war, I've analyzed my entire life. I realized that I not only admired you in school. I….I….. well, I had a crush on you. I always hoped you would notice me. That's why I was always so mean to you especially. I wanted you to speak to me, even if you were responding to the awful things that I said and did. When you hit me in third year, well, that was a very exciting moment for me. I thought maybe you liked me as much as I did you." He stopped abruptly, realizing that he was revealing everything at that moment.

Hermione gaped at him. Quickly recovering, "I never knew, Draco. I have always noticed you. I knew that you would never be interested in someone like me. I was geeky back then. All I was interested in was learning as much as I could." Ducking her head, she blushed even more, admitting that she had noticed him. She had never admitted that to anyone, and here she was telling her deepest secret to the one person she had a crush on in school.

"Well now, this is intriguing. We both had a crush on each other in school and were afraid to admit it. Now that we have that awkwardness out of the way, we can get on with getting to know each other." Draco said, smiling and reaching for her hand. Dessert appeared, crème brulee. They stared at each other for several long minutes before realizing that it was in front of them. They turned their attention to their dessert and silence reigned. After the dishes disappeared, they stood and the table and chairs disappeared. A sofa appeared on the beach, and they made their way over to it. Sitting side by side, they looked out over the ocean, watching the sun set.

They talked about their lives after the war, the things they had done, the people that they had spent time with. Before long, they were talking about their childhood. Draco was genuinely interested in hearing about how her life was so different from his growing up. She didn't grow up in the magical world. They talked for hours, watching the sun, glancing at each other, and they didn't notice that their hands had inched towards the other. Before long, they were holding hands and had lapsed into an easy silence, watching the dolphins jump and play in the ocean.

Hermione sighed contentedly, _'This is amazing. I never imagined it could be like this. Draco is wonderful.'_ Turning slightly, she found Draco staring at her. "What?" she asked softly.

Draco smiled and reached forward with his free hand to cup her cheek. "You are beautiful," he said. She blushed, trying to duck her head. He wouldn't let her, though. He wanted to look into her eyes, to see all the emotions in them. Slowly, they moved towards each other. Before she realized it, Hermione felt his lips on hers. Surprised at first, she found that she liked the feeling. Leaning in more, she pressed her lips more firmly to his. A growl escaped him as he felt her respond. This was more than he could ever hope for. She moved her hand to his hair and wound her fingers through the blond locks, pulling his lips closer. He moved his hand to the back of her neck, arching it slightly to bring her closer to him. She complied and the kiss deepened. He flicked his tongue out and touched her lips. She opened them to allow him entry. Their tongues battled for dominance. They broke for air and pulled away from each other.

"Wow," they said in unison and then laughed.

"Draco, that was amazing, this whole night has been amazing. I think we should take things slow. I don't want to rush this and have any regrets. The more I get to know you, the more I want to know." She said, standing up from the sofa.

Sighing, "You're right, Hermione. As much as I would love to take you back to my rooms and never let you leave, I think it would be a mistake right now. We'll take things slow. Just promise me that you won't go out with anyone else. From this moment on, we are a couple in front of everyone. I don't want to hide anymore," he pleaded.

Hermione nodded, "Absolutely, Draco. From this moment on, we are a couple. We won't hide from anyone. If they have a problem with us, then that's their problem."

Holding her hand, Draco led her out of the room, grabbing their robes on the way out. He walked her to her rooms, holding her hand the entire way. They greeted the few students who were out in the hallway. At her doorway, he turned to her and placed a soft kiss to her lips. Pulling away, he smiled and sighed. "I don't want to leave you, but I guess I should. Sleep well, beautiful. I'll see you in the morning," he said and turned to leave.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, Draco. Good night," she replied.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : Sorry for the wait. Here's a short chapter. I promise I'm working on a longer one right now.**

She entered her living area and sank onto the sofa in front of the fireplace. Smiling, she recalled all the events of the night. _'Oh, my, he is amazing. Such a good kisser.' _ Staring into the flames, she thought of the feelings she felt when he kissed. They were different from when Kevin kissed her. With Kevin things were urgent, rushed. With Draco she felt comfortable, passionate and she felt like they had all the time in the world. She hoped that he stayed this way, passionate, loving, kind, romantic. She could easily fall in love with him. Slowly, she made her way to bed and dreamed wonderful dreams featuring Draco.

Draco found his way to his rooms with a spring in his step. This night had gone better than he had planned. He never planned to kiss her tonight, it just happened, and it had been amazing. The excitement and arousal he felt while kiss her was intense. He couldn't wait to have her, but he would. He would wait until she was ready. Smiling to himself, he stepped into the shower and thinking of Hermione, grabbed his stiffened cock. Rubbing his hand up and down slowly on his cock, he closed his eyes. Seeing her the way he wished, writhing under him. It didn't take long for him to cum all over the shower wall. Expelling his breath, he then washed himself and made his way to bed.

The next morning, Draco arrived early to breakfast, watching for her. Harry arrived first and took his seat. "How'd dinner go last night?" he asked.

Draco turned to him, startled that he knew about last night. "Oh, it went good. Really good," he answered, returning his eyes to watch the door again. Students had begun trickling in for breakfast.

"So, did you kiss her?" Harry asked, smirking.

Draco jerked his head to look at Harry. "That is none of your business. But if you must know, yes I did. And she kissed me back."

Harry grinned at him, "Good," was all he said and then turned his attention to the food in front of him. Draco stared at him for another moment before turning his attention back to the door. After what seemed like an eternity, she arrived, looking glorious with her hair pulled up in a ribbon at the back of her head. Her eyes found his the moment she entered the great hall and a smile graced her face. He smiled back as she began making her way to the table. When she arrived, he stood and held her chair for her. Harry smiled, watching them. Yep, they were going to be great together. Bending down once she was seated, Draco placed a kiss on her cheek. Professor McGonagall watched and smiled to herself. She was glad that they had found each other. She knew that they wouldn't do anything in front of the students, other than hold hands or the occasional kiss on the cheek. She had already heard a few of the students talking about seeing them walking the halls last night holding hands. She assumed they were returning from dinner. When Draco had asked her if he could date Hermione, she was happy to give her approval. They both deserved to have someone in their life.

Draco sat down and they began eating. Harry leaned over and whispered in Hermione's ear, causing her to gasp in shock at what he said. "Is that right?" she said then turned her gaze on Draco. "Couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you?" she asked, a smile slowly creeping across her mouth.

"Like you wouldn't have told him anyway," Draco laughed. "He asked, and I answered. Yes, I had a great time last night. It ended incredibly," he said, ducking his head.

"Yes, yes it did," she replied, placing a hand on his arm. He gripped her hand and squeezed it, then reluctantly let go so that they could eat. Several students were staring at them, whispering. Hermione chuckled, "Looks like we're the talk of the school now."

Draco looked out over the students and nodded, "Yeah, sorry."

She shook her head, "Don't be sorry. I'm not." Leaning over, she placed a kiss on his cheek and then returned to her meal. They talked softly until it was time to get to class. Draco walked with her to her classroom and after a chaste kiss on the cheek, made his way to his own, seemingly walking on air.

The day progressed with minimal whispering from the students. Draco and Harry met up in the hallway on the way to dinner and sat down with the other teachers. Hermione was absent. Draco waited for her to arrive, but the longer he waited, the more he knew that she wasn't coming. Worried, he glanced at Harry who shrugged his shoulders. It really wasn't unlike her to skip a meal. She was probably immersed in the library and had lost all track of time. As soon as the meal was over, Draco made a beeline for Hermione's room. Knocking on the door, all he heard was silence. Not knowing the password, he had no way to get in to check on her.

Thinking for a moment, he went to her classroom. Finding her bent over a book on her desk, he smiled, relieved that she was okay. Clearing his throat, he announced his presence. Hermione jerked her head up to look at the door where the noise had come from. Seeing him standing there, leaning on the door frame, she smiled. "To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit, Draco?" she asked.

"You missed dinner," he said, pushing himself off the door frame and stepping further in to the room.

She glanced at the clock in her room. "I didn't realize the time. I got engrossed in this book on creating new transfigurations," she explained, closing the book and standing. Raising her arms above her head, she stretched out the kinks that sitting bent over her desk had caused. He watched her, feeling himself grow hard at seeing her robe lift and her breasts push forward against the fabric. "I'll just get something in my room tonight. Care to join me?" she asked.

He nodded, "Absolutely. We don't have patrols until tomorrow night." He followed her out of the classroom and back to her rooms. She muttered her password and stepped through the door. Draco followed and stepped aside allowing her room to close the door. He heard the door lock when it shut. Wondering about this, he looked around the room and admired the decorations.

"Well, don't just stand there, have a seat, make yourself at home," she said to him. "I'm just going to get changed." She appeared moments later dressed in soft gray lounge pants and an oversized jersey. Heading to the kitchen, she made herself a small dinner and carried it back to the living room to join Draco. "Want something to eat?" she asked.

"No, thanks. I'm good," he replied, not taking his eyes off of her. "You had me worried. I thought something had happened to you."

"I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't mean to worry you. I just got so absorbed in that book that I lost track of time. It's not uncommon for me, just ask Harry," she said. Placing her empty plate on the coffee table in front of them, she turned slightly to face him, pulling her legs up under her. "How was your day?"

"It was good. I missed seeing you all day long," he said, then turned his head away, embarrassed for having admitted how he had missed her today.

"I missed seeing you, too, Draco. We will just have to make an effort during the week to see each other when we don't have patrols. Then the weekends are ours to spend together. Weekends that I will be looking forward to," she said softly, reaching over and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Draco looked over at her and smiled slowly. "Weekends should be interesting." They talked about mundane things, just enjoying each other's company. After a few hours, he stood to leave. "Not that I really want to leave, I suppose I should."

Hermione stood with him and closed the distance between them. Reaching up, she put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down to lock their lips together. He growled, his hands snaking out to grab her waist and pull her closer to him, deepening the kiss. She wound her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer still. Growling again, he took a few steps and she found her back against the wall.

Draco ran his hands up her sides to the sides of her breasts, tracing the outline of them through her shirt. She gasped into his mouth, allowing him to probe his tongue further into the hot cavern her mouth had become. She sighed, loving the feel of his kiss, of his hands on her body. Suddenly he pulled away, backing up a step. "I'm sorry, I got carried away," he apologized.

"Don't be sorry. I loved every minute of it. I do want more, but I think we should wait. I don't want to rush anything in this." Hermione said.

Draco nodded in agreement, "You're right. I don't want to push you away by rushing into anything." He turned to leave. "Goodnight, Hermione. Don't skip anymore meals, please."

"Goodnight, Draco. I'll see you in the morning," she said.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. Draco and Hermione spent all of their spare time together. Sometimes having a date, sometimes just sitting and grading papers, always ending with a kiss and a whispered sigh. Christmas holidays arrived and with them, the opportunity to spend more time together. Deciding to remain at the castle during the holidays, they were able to spend more and more time together.

On the day of Harry and Ginny's wedding, they travelled to the Burrow together. Hermione left him to go help Ginny get ready and to get ready herself, as she was standing up with Ginny at the altar. Draco felt himself grow hard at the sight of her in the strapless lilac bridesmaid gown. He couldn't take his eyes off of her throughout the ceremony. Once the minister announced them as husband and wife, the tent turned into the reception area immediately. Draco and Hermione locked eyes from across the room and slowly made their way towards each other through the crowd of people. They met in the middle of the dance floor. He placed his hands on her waist and roughly pulled her closer to him, capturing her lips with his.

Hermione gasped at the roughness, but secretly enjoyed it. After several months of dating, she felt like she was ready to take the next step with Draco. She placed her arms around his neck, her hands making their way into his hair, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. He growled and pushed his tongue into her mouth, exploring the warm cavern. They began swaying to the slow beat of the music, oblivious to everyone around them.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N : WARNING! This chapter is rated MA. I'm sorry for the slow update, this is a hard story to write, since I know how it's going to end. I don't want it to end that way, but it will and I don't like it. We shall see what you all think once I get there. For now, here is another short chapter.

They danced with each other, congratulated Harry and Ginny and drank lots of wine and firewhiskey. Not able to take it any longer, they disapparated during a slow dance that had them grinding against each other. Making their way towards the castle from Hogsmeade, Draco stopped and pushed Hermione up against a tree. "I can't take it anymore, Hermione. I need you. I have to have you," he growled as he captured her lips in a fiery kiss.

Dragging her mouth away to get some air, "Draco, I want you so badly. I can't stand it anymore. Let's go to my rooms and finish this," she suggested.

Draco growled and pulled away from her, running towards the castle. They arrived in her room breathless. Slowly catching their breath, they made their way to her bedroom. Once there, he pulled her to him and began another assault on her luscious lips. He wanted to take this as slow as possible, draw out the pleasure for them both. Working his hands down her body, he slowly removed her dress and undergarments, leaving her naked. Take a step back, he took in her beauty, looking her over from head to toe. Blushing slightly, she began pulling at his clothes, silently begging him to remove them all. He complied and slowly stripped himself of his clothing. Seeing the darkened look in her eyes as she took in his appearance, he growled and practically pounced on her. Lowering her to the bed, he began by kissing her lips. Tongues battling, their moans mingled in the otherwise silent room. Allowing his hands free reign, he began trailing them down her face and onto her chest. Slowly, he found a breast and wrapped his fingers around it, feeling the curves and the weight of it. Finding the nipple, he began pinching and pulling on it, causing her to gasp into his mouth at the feel.

"Oh, gods, Draco, that feels good," she moaned and began trailing kiss down his jawline. Finding a spot on his neck, she drew some skin into her mouth and sucked.

Growling, "Ahhh, damn, Hermione," he whispered. Pulling away, he lowered his mouth to the breast he was playing with. Flicking his tongue out, he touched the nipple lightly, making her arch her back to bring her breast towards his mouth. Chuckling, he took the nipple into his mouth and twirled his tongue around it, sucking gently. She placed her hand on the back of his head and pushed him harder onto her breast. Surprised at her roughness, he complied and sucked harder at the nipple in his mouth. After several moments, he applied a bit of force and pulled his head away, only to move to the other breast and repeat the same. He loved her response to him. His hands wandered over her body, feeling the curves. He was going to love being inside her. Soon, he promised himself, soon, first he wanted to make sure he worshiped every piece of skin he could. Her moans and gasps urging him on, he slid one hand down the outside of her thigh and back up the inside, stopping when he felt the curls at the top. Taking a deep breath, he moved his lips back to hers, stopping to look into her eyes before lowering his head. As his lips took hers, his fingers began probing through the curls, looking for a sensitive spot to play.

Hearing her gasp let him know that he had found the best spot to play, so he applied more pressure on his finger to the spot, causing her to arch closer to him and run her hands over his back. Slowly, he circled his finger on the spot, making her squirm against him. "More," she breathed. Smiling, he trailed his finger further down and found her wet entrance. Growling, he slipped a finger inside her just as she cried out in orgasm. Shocked, he opened his eyes, taking in the look of pleasure there. He slid his finger deeper into her. She arched more, raising her hips off the bed towards his hand. Reaching her hand down between them, she found his cock, hard and pulsing. "Damn," he moaned, bucking against her. As he slid his finger in and out of her, she pumped her hand over his cock, making him wish it was inside of her, instead of in her hands.

Pulling his finger out and turning, he lowered his face to her curls and darted his tongue out, flicking the sensitive nub there. Going lower still, he stuck his tongue inside of her warmth, tasting her. She cried out in pleasure at the feel of his tongue inside her and pumped her hand harder on his length. Getting an idea, she tugged on his leg, urging him to raise it up and over her. Settling over her, his cock was now at her mouth and she took him in, causing him to jerk his head up and yell out in shock. "Gods, Hermione, that feels amazing," he yelled. Recovering himself, he lowered his head and placed his tongue back inside of her as she began sucking on his cock, twirling her tongue around it. Before he knew it, she had cum again on his tongue and he was in danger of spilling himself in her mouth, something he didn't want for this first time with her. Pulling away, she whimpered at the empty feeling, until he lowered his lips to hers again, letting her taste herself on his tongue as he moved over her.

Raising up on his hand above her, he lowered his cock to her entrance and slowly pushed himself inside of her waiting heat. They both moaned at the feel of his cock inside her. He pushed himself until he felt his cock fully immersed inside her. He let out the breath he was holding. She put her hands on his back and pulled him down to lie on her fully. Grabbing a handful of hair, she pulled his mouth to hers, "I love you, Draco. I love feeling you inside me. Make love to me, move inside me," she said before his lips descended to hers. Growling, he began moving slowly, pulling out to the very tip of his cock before beginning the slow journey back in. Their moans intertwined as he slowly moved in and out of her, creating wonderful sensations in them both. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, deepening the kiss as he pushed deeper into her with the new angle. For 10 minutes, they slowly made love, savoring each touch, each kiss, each thrust into her.

"Oh, gods, Hermione, I love you. You feel so good," he said, breathlessly.

"Yes, Draco, I want to feel you cum inside me. Cum with me," she cried out as another orgasm coursed through her. He couldn't hold out any longer, feeling her clench around his cock. He thrust into her one last time and cried out his release, spilling his seed inside her. Slowly, their ragged breathing returned to normal as he lay on top of her, his cock still buried deep inside. He rolled off of her, their skin making a slick sucking noise as it had stuck together with their sweat during their lovemaking. She rolled to her side, placing her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced," she whispered.

"The same for me. I can't believe that I have you now. I can't believe how lucky I am that you chose me," he replied.

Hermione placed a finger over his lips, quieting him. "We chose each other, Draco," she said and replaced her finger with her lips. Before he knew it, he was growing hard again, thinking about being buried deep inside her once more. He was never going to be able to get enough of her. Throughout the rest of the night, they made love and dozed in between.

When light peeked through the window, they were basking in another afterglow. She giggled slightly when she heard his stomach growl, reminding her that it was time for breakfast. "I suppose we should go down for breakfast," she sighed.

Draco sighed as well, "Couldn't we just have breakfast in bed?" he asked.

"No, we can't. We promised McGonagall that since we were staying over the holidays that we would help oversee meals with the students. She's depending on us." Reluctantly, she got up and headed for the shower. Draco was hot on her heels, turning the shower steamier than if she had went alone. Emerging from the shower, they dressed and headed down for breakfast, arriving just before any of the students arrived.

"Good morning, you two. I trust you slept well last night," the headmistress said with a knowing smile on her face.

"What, do you have the house elves spying for you?" Draco asked, his face turning a bit red.

"It's quite alright, Draco. There's no need to be embarrassed by falling in love and consummating the relationship. Just take care to keep it out of the classroom, please. Never apologize for finding someone to love, either of you." McGonagall told them both as they sat down to eat.

A few days later, Christmas had dawned. Draco had been spending every night with Hermione in her room, even leaving a few of his clothes there. A few nights, they fell asleep just holding each other, loving the feel of the other lying beside them. Waking on Christmas morning, they found a pile of presents at the foot of the bed for each of them. They attacked the gifts with gusto after a passionate good morning Christmas kiss.

Draco opened the final gift which turned out to be from Hermione. It was a book, one he had been wanting for a long time but could never find. He looked up at her, smiling, "How did you ever find this? I've been looking for this for ages."

"I have my ways," she said. Before she could open her last gift, she found herself on her back in the bed with Draco over her, pressing his cock at her entrance. He slid in easily, and thrust completely into her. She gasped at the feel of him, loving every inch that was inside of her. He worked his hand between them and began playing with that sensitive nub of hers, causing her to cry out. After just a few thrusts, they both climaxed, shouting each other's name to the rooftops. "Well now, if I had known that book would make you that excited, I would have given it to you sooner," she said, breathless after the mind blowing orgasm she had just experienced.

"You don't have to give me gifts to get sex, Hermione. You should know that. I love you and would do anything for you." Draco told her, kissing her lips softly. "We should probably head down for breakfast, don't you think?"

She shook her head, "Nope, we are staying right here, just like this with you inside me until after the New Year," she stated.

"Well, that will be awkward when we have to use the loo, now won't it. We can stay here in bed for today, but we have to be at dinner tonight in the Great Hall. McGonagall said so." Staying buried deep inside her, he reached for her last gift, the one from him, and handed it to her. "Happy Christmas, love."

She squealed in delight at the feel of him growing hard inside her again and reached for the gift. Untying the ribbon and lifting the lid off the small box, her mouth opened in shock. She had never seen anything so beautiful. It was a strand of pearls with a diamond pendant hanging from it. "Oh, Draco, it's beautiful," she said, drawing him down for a kiss. "Thank you, I love it." Placing the box on the bedside table, she easily flipped them until he was on his back and she was impaled on his cock. She began riding him slowly, taking her time and savoring every feeling of him sliding in and out of her. It wasn't long before they both reached their climax and shouted out each other's name again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so here's another chapter for you. I know it's probably short, but the next chapter is going to be very emotional for me to write and I need to take a day or two to prepare myself for it. I hope you like this and you are still interested in reading more.**

The holiday's ended and the school term began again. The professors began gearing up for exams, loading homework on the students and trying to push as much information into their brains as possible. Draco and Hermione would sometimes have to spend days without seeing each other. After a week without seeing her, Draco went to her rooms in the middle of the night, just wanting to hold her. She drug him into her bed and neither one slept much that night.

Months sped by and the end of school feast was upon them. The professors and students all packed their things and prepared to leave the next morning. "So what are you two going to be doing for the holidays? Anything special?" Harry asked Hermione as they boarded the train with Draco and Ginny.

Hermione blushed slightly, "Not really, Harry. I'm probably just going to organize my books and teaching things and get ready for the new term," she replied.

"Not going to happen, love. You and me are going to be spending a lot of quality time together travelling," Draco said as they settled into the teacher's compartment. He pulled Hermione down into his lap and draped his arm over her legs to keep her still as she squirmed to be set free. "Keep squirming like that and our friends will get a free show," he hissed.

Hermione immediately stilled. "So, where are we going?" she asked him.

"Paris, Rome, Egypt, wherever you want to go. It will all be up to you," he answered.

"Aren't they cute, Harry? I'm glad to see them together," Ginny said, snuggling up to her husband.

They talked all the way back to London, discussing what they would be doing that summer. It was dark when they arrived at King's Cross Station, and they parted ways with promises to write over the holiday.

Draco led Hermione to the apparation point and held her hand as he transported them to his flat. He drew her in for a searing kiss when they landed. Pulling away, "Draco, I have my own flat, you know," she said, drawing in oxygen that the kiss had deprived her of.

"I know, but now that we are away from school and allowed to, you aren't leaving my side. We either stay here together or at your place together. I just figured you would be more comfortable here," he replied, pulling her closer to him.

Smiling, "Do you know how much I love you?" she asked as he claimed her lips again.

"I'm getting an idea," he said, dragging her off to his bedroom and tossing her lightly on the bed.

The next morning over breakfast, "So, where do you want to go?" Draco asked her.

"Oh, I don't know. Why don't you surprise me?" she replied with a grin.

"Alright, I will. Be ready in an hour. I'll be back soon," he said, stepping to the fireplace after placing a kiss on her cheek. He stepped into the green flames and disappeared. He needed to get a portkey for this trip, so he flooed to the ministry. He also wanted to make another stop before returning to her.

Hermione smiled and made her way to the shower. Draco was being so wonderful to her. She had talked with Kevin several times over the year and missed him, but she knew that he wanted her to be happy. Draco made her happy. Kevin had also confessed to finding a girl that could tour with him. She was happy for him, although it made her a bit sad that she couldn't be that girl for him.

Turning on the water, she undressed and stepped into the shower to wash and get ready for whatever Draco was up to. Shampooing her hair always took a while, since there was so much of it. She had managed to tame it after all these years, but she still had a lot of hair. Massaging the shampoo into her scalp, she hummed softly to herself. She didn't notice the shadow coming up to the shower door.

He heard the shower running when he entered his flat. Knowing that she was in there naked, he rushed to the room and opened the door noiselessly. He didn't want to frighten her, but he did want to surprise her. He slid the shower door open slowly, listening to her hum and watch the way her breasts would lift when she lifted her arms to wash her hair. He had stripped his clothes on the way to the shower and he slipped inside with her not knowing. Closing the door behind him to keep the water from getting on the floor, he got closer to her and reached around to fondle her breasts. She screamed when she felt his hands on her and turned towards him. His lips settled over her open mouth and his tongue delved inside.

Her eyes wide at the feel of hands on her breasts, she turned to see Draco standing in the shower with her. When she felt his lips on hers, she melted into him.

More than an hour later, they emerged from the shower and dressed. Packing their things, "Are you sure you're ready to spend time away with me?" Draco asked.

"Absolutely. I love you, Draco and I couldn't be happier. I want to spend time with you, as much time as possible." Hermione answered him without hesitation.

He held out the portkey and she touched her hand to it. They were soon spiraling through space and landed in a field. Hermione landed on her knees, she still wasn't used to that way of travel. He chuckled and helped her stand, "Not a good traveler, are you?"

"I hate portkey travel. I never land on my feet," she said, laughing slightly. Looking around, "Where are we?" she asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. Let's go," he replied, grabbing her hand and pulling her to him. "Now we can apparate." He turned slightly and they disappeared and reappeared in the middle of some tall hedges.

He smiled as he led her out to the street. Turning to her to see her reaction when she saw where they were, he pulled her out into the grassy area known as the Champ de Mars. He watched her face as she took in the Eiffel Tower at the end of the grassy area. Grinning from ear to ear, he pulled her forward and kissed her lips, "Welcome to Paris," he said. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely.

"Oh, Draco, I love it. I've never been here before," she gushed. Twirling around, she tried to take in all the sights she could see at the moment. She giggled as she got a bit dizzy and stumbled into him. He laughed and caught her before she fell to the ground. He held her loosely around the waist as she clung to him.

They made their way through the city of Paris and found the inn they would be staying in. After checking in, they went sight-seeing, playing the tourist. Hermione loved everything; it was all so magical and historical. They had lunch at a little café on a corner and continued exploring Paris. When it became dinner time, he led her back to the inn to change.

"On the bed is a box for you. Put it on, we have an hour before our reservation," he said and headed to the shower to wash off and dress for dinner. He had big plans for this dinner. This dinner could change his life. He emerged from the shower dressed in a muggle tuxedo. She took her turn in the shower and he waited for her in the living room by the fireplace. She entered the living room a short time later, wearing an elegant green, floor length gown. It was held up by one strap over her right shoulder and had silver sequins across her breasts. The skirt fluttered around her feet when she walked in the silver heels that she was wearing.

Draco stared at her, gaping. He had no idea how that dress would look on her when he bought it. He knew it would look good, but not this good. "Is something wrong? You look absolutely amazing, Draco. Muggle clothes suit you well," she said.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just… you look gorgeous in that. I'm not sure I want you going out in public like that, though. Too many other people to stare at you," he answered, making his way to her and pulling her to him for a light kiss.

"Maybe, but my eyes will only be on you," she assured him. "Now, where are we going?" she asked, excitedly.

"Le Meurice," he answered, almost shyly.

Hermione's mouth dropped open, "Draco, that's amazing. How did you get a reservation there?"

"I have my ways," he said, taking her arm. He turned slightly and disapparated them to an alley near the restaurant. He led her out onto the sidewalk to go around the corner. They stepped up to the entrance of the restaurant and he gave his name. The two were led to a table lit by candlelight. Draco held the chair for Hermione as he always does, being the perfect gentleman. Hermione smiled up at him as he rounded the table and took his own seat. A sommelier arrived to offer the wine menu to Draco. He already had in mind what he wanted and speaking in perfect French, he ordered the wine.

"You are just full of surprises, Draco. I never knew that you could speak French," she said.

He reached across the table and took her hand, "I learned a long time ago. I almost forget sometimes that others can't speak it." The wine arrived and he tasted it and approved. The bottle was left by the table after their glasses were filled. A server appeared with the menus, but Draco had in mind what he wanted to order for them and spoke his fluent French to order their food.

While waiting for the food to arrive, Draco held Hermione's left hand over the table, lazily tracing circles on it with his other hand. "You know, there's something missing here,"

She tried to pull her hand back to see what he was talking about, but he wasn't letting go. "No there's not," she said.

"Oh, yes, there is. Something very important is missing. Hold on," he stated and began digging in his pockets for something. He pulled his hand out and keeping it closed, slipped something onto her finger.

When he lifted his hand, she saw it, a beautiful diamond ring that had to be at least 5 karats if not more. He had placed it on her ring finger. Realization dawned on her as she looked at her hand; "Draco, is this…?" she began.

"It is if you want it to be. If not, I can take it back," he replied. "Marry me, Hermione. Make my life complete."

Hermione gasped at his words and the look in his eyes. He was serious, very serious about this. Tears formed in her eyes, "Yes, Draco, I will marry you. You make me so happy. I never imagined that my life would be this wonderful." He rose from his chair and knelt in front of her, drawing her down to him for a deep lingering kiss. Several people around them applauded softly, knowing what was going on.

Their food arrived and they ate in companionable silence, Hermione glancing at the ring on her finger every chance she could. She was in awe of what had just happened. It was not what she had expected. The ring felt right on her hand, letting her know that she had chosen correctly. Draco couldn't contain the smile on his face. She had just made him the happiest man in the world. He was going to marry her and treat her like a princess. She was his princess. He couldn't wait to give her his name.

After dessert, they walked down the street to a path along the river. "Let's get married now," she blurted out. Now, where had that come from? She stopped, shocked at what she had just said. She also knew that she was serious, this was what she wanted.

"Are you sure? Right now?" he asked, taking both of her hands in his and looking into her eyes.

"Yes, I'm really sure, right now," she replied. He pulled her into a hug and they rushed off to find a chapel and minister to marry them.

Two hours later, he was pulling her into their room at the inn and pulling off her dress. He gently laid her on the bed after undressing her and stood to undress himself as she watched. Joining her on the bed, he caressed her body from head to toe with his hands, followed by his tongue. After half an hour of making her squirm beneath his touch, he finally buried himself inside of her, bringing a sigh to both of their lips. Leaning down, he captured her lips as he slowly began moving inside her. Her hands were never still, always moving over his back and bum, pulling him further into her. It wasn't long before they both reached the peak together and tumbled over it. He didn't stop though; he remained hard and kept moving inside her, riding out their orgasms and building another up.

All night long, they made love to each other as husband and wife. Neither caring that anyone could hear, neither caring what anyone else would think, they loved each other and that was all that mattered.

The next morning, breakfast was brought to their room and they sat at a table on the deck outside the room. "So, what would you like to do today, Mrs. Malfoy?" he asked.

She giggled, "I'll have to get used to that. Um... I'm not sure, what would you like to do?" He smiled and raised his eyebrows. Rising from his chair, he easily lifted her into his arms and carried her back to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N : Okay, now for a little drama. The next chapter is already almost done, but I wanted to go ahead and post this one. Yes, I left you with a little cliffhanger. **

They continued to travel for the rest of the summer holidays, visiting several historical cities. When they arrived back in London, they went to Diagon Alley to get their supplies for the new school term. Draco needed to refill his potions supply cabinet and Hermione needed more parchment and a new quill. They had sent an owl ahead to the headmistress, informing her of their marriage. She assured them that their rooms were now together and congratulated them on the marriage.

They lunched at a café on near the bank. Before they were able to take a bite, Draco was accosted by a dark haired girl. She threw herself into his arms and planted her lips on his. "Draco, how I've missed you," she squealed. Hermione chuckled at seeing Draco's expression of shock.

He disengaged himself from her and set her away from him. "Pansy, what do you think you are doing?" he asked, wiping her kiss off of his mouth.

"I'm greeting my fiancé, what do you think I'm doing?" she said with a slight pout.

"I'm not your fiancé. That contract was void the moment you slept with McNair," he replied. Glancing at Hermione, "Oh, I'd like you to meet my wife, Hermione," he said, gesturing to the woman sitting across from him.

The look on Pansy's face was one of rage and incredulousness. She was not expecting him to get married to anyone, much less that bookworm Gryffindor from school. This was an outrage, how could he slight her like that. She was going to fix this. He was hers and only hers, how dare this other girl take him away from her. This meant war.

Draco knew that look in Pansy's eyes; he knew that she had just declared war. She turned her gaze on Hermione. Hermione spoke, "It's nice to see you again Pansy."

"Don't ever speak to me, Mudblood," Pansy spat out.

Draco reacted in an instant. He reached out and grabbed Pansy by the throat, lifting her until only the tips of her pointy heels were touching the ground. "Never speak to my wife that way again, understand," he ground out through his clenched jaw. Setting her back down, "Now run along and sell your story to the Prophet. Just know that nothing you say or do will ever change things. Hermione and I are married until death parts us. I will always be faithful to her."

Turning to Hermione, he saw her shocked expression and knelt in front of her, taking her hands in his. "Are you okay, love? I'm so sorry about her. We are going to be front page news tomorrow. Not really how I wanted to announce our marriage, but it's going to end up that way. Let's go home." With that he stood and ignoring Pansy, apparated away with his wife. The more he thought about it, the more he knew that he needed to keep a close eye out, because he knew that Pansy wouldn't take this lying down. She was determined to have him and nothing would stop her.

Sitting her down on the sofa, he sat beside her and drew her into his arms. "You looked like you wanted to kill her," she said softly.

"I did. She insulted you, called you that awful name. I couldn't let her get away with it. Nobody is going to call you that anymore," he assured her. They sat there, staring at the fire in the fireplace for several hours. Hermione had fallen asleep and he gently lifted her, carrying her to the bedroom and putting her to bed. With a silent spell he undressed her and himself and crawled in beside her, pulling her back to his side. They both slept that way until the alarm went off the next morning, signaling time to get up and get to the train station for the trip to school.

Once settled on the train in the compartment set aside for professors, Hermione and Draco sat at a small table for two, holding hands over the table, both reading a book. The compartment door slid open to reveal Harry and Ginny. Ginny grinned and ran over to Hermione. Leaning down to hug her, she spotted the wedding ring set right off.

"Oh my gods, you got married!" she squealed.

"You what?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked up from her book and smiled, "Yes, we got married over the summer. He asked, I said yes, we found a chapel right then. I didn't want to wait for a big traditional ceremony. I have found love twice, that doesn't happen to most people. I'm not going to pass up to opportunity to keep this one. Draco is a good man and he loves me just as much as I love him. What would be the point in waiting?" Hermione explained.

"Well, you could have sent an owl or something. I thought the article in the Prophet this morning was just Skeeter's way of stirring up trouble for you again." Harry said, pulling out his copy of the Daily Prophet and handing it to Hermione.

It was short and to the point. Draco Malfoy had indeed married Hermione Granger in secret and shocked the wizarding world. Nothing more was said because nothing more was known. No one knew where they had married or even why. She shrugged a shoulder as she finished reading the small piece.

"Well, I guess you were right. She went straight to the Prophet with this. Though, she couldn't tell them much. Oh, well, people were going to find out sooner or later," she said, tossing the paper down on the table.

"How can you be so blasé about this?" Ginny asked.

"Well, we are married, so it's not a lie. We did get married in secret. There's nothing in that article that is not the truth. Our marriage is going to be a shock to most people. We were horrible to each other in school. I don't really care what other people think and say. The only thing that matters is what Draco and I feel for each other," Hermione answered her friend.

Harry clapped Draco on the back, "Congrats, mate. I'm happy for you both."

"Oh, yes, I'm happy for the both of you. I assume that you've already told McGonagall and she's made living arrangements for you at the castle," Ginny said, hugging Hermione and then Draco.

"Yes, we owled her the moment we were declared married. Well, not exactly at that moment, but you get the idea. She was ecstatic at the idea and assured me that our new rooms would be ready for the new term. Pansy will probably be a problem, so I will ask for both of your help in keeping my wife safe," Draco stated.

"Of course we will. She's our friend, we wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt her," Harry replied.

Hermione huffed, "You all act as if I can't cast a spell on my own. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Draco smiled and leaned forward to place a kiss on her pouted lips. "I love when you pout like that. We weren't saying that you can't take care of yourself. Pansy is a Slytherin after all and very sneaky. I just think we need a couple more pair of eyes to keep a look out for odd things. I don't want anything to happen to you, and I know Pansy. She's going to come after you." He drew her around the table into his lap, holding on to her to keep her from slipping off.

"I think she would be foolish to try something at Hogwarts. She knows the wards that are placed on the castle; she knows of the protections that the castle provides the inhabitants." Hermione said, hoping to settle the matter.

Draco watched her for a moment. Yes, Pansy knew of the wards and protection that the castle afforded the inhabitants, but he really didn't think that would stop her. A motion from Harry caught his eye and he nodded slightly. Harry was on the same page as he was; he didn't trust Pansy as far as he could throw her.

Classes began and things progressed as usual for the school. Before long it was Halloween and they were gearing up for a costume party after the feast. The students were excited to be dressing up in costumes and dancing with each other. The professors on the other hand, were not as excited. They didn't have to dress up, though. The headmistress told them that they could if they wanted to, but they didn't have to.

Draco and Hermione decided that they were not going to go in costume, since they would need to be visible as professors. As they entered the Great Hall, they saw people in costumes circulating the room carrying trays of food and drink. He had a moment of hesitation at this, but dismissed it. They had been months without an incident from Pansy, maybe she had given up. He watched his wife's eyes light up at the party atmosphere and led her to find the headmistress to get their duties for the night.

Hermione hadn't felt well that morning, but now she felt just fine as they found McGonagall and she gave them their orders for the night. They were to watch out for 'frisky' behavior among the students. She chuckled at the tone of the headmistress's voice when she said 'frisky'.

The students began arriving and the professors circulated amongst them. Dancing began; food and drink disappeared only to reappear on the trays as soon as they were empty. The servers mingled, one became insistent that Hermione eat what was on his tray. She had taken a few bites, just to be polite, but he was persistent that she had eaten all of it. Draco had gone to break up a couple on the dance floor. Once he realized that the guy was hovering around Hermione, he hurried over to her side.

"Sod off," he growled, slipping a hand around her waist. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, smiling at his possessiveness. After a few minutes, the room began to spin for her. Her stomach rolled and the room darkened.

"Draco," she whispered just before she teetered and blacked out. He caught her before she hit the floor, and lowered her down gently, calling for help. Her body began to convulse and she gurgled in her throat. Draco tried to hold on to her, calling out to Harry, "Harry, get a bezoar, now!" he yelled. Hearing Harry comply and summon a bezoar, he grabbed it from him and stuffed it into Hermione's mouth and coaxed her to swallow it. Immediately her body stilled and she settled down into his arms.

He stood and lifted her carefully and began running towards the hospital wing. Harry and Ginny were hot on his heels. He burst through the door, startling Madam Pomfrey. "Poison," he choked out, "Bezoar." He was telling her what the problem was, and that he had given her a bezoar to slow down the poison if not rid her system of it completely.

Draco looked up at Harry, "Pansy, servers, tray of food, stop her." He couldn't form complete sentences he was so angry and scared. He couldn't lose her, not now. They had just gotten married. "Hermione, you listen to me, love. You can't leave me. You are going to be just fine. I'm not going to let you give up. Harry is going to find out what the poison was so that I can figure out the antidote. You aren't leaving me." He said while stroking her hair, her hand in his. Tears formed in his eyes. She just couldn't leave him.

Madam Pomfrey ran her wand over Hermione's body, muttering spell after spell in quick succession. She needed to know what she was up against quickly. Reaching her abdomen, she took in a sharp breath and then continued on. There was nothing she could do about that. Nothing at all. When she was done with her diagnosis, she looked up at Draco, a grave look on her face. "We need to know the poison so that we can administer an antidote." He nodded, he knew what could happen.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N : Here is a sad chapter. This chapter hit very close to home for me, as I know what Hermione is going through. Well, not the poison, but the other. I won't spoil it and will let you read for yourself. **

Harry barreled in to the Great Hall looking around. He noticed someone trying to hide behind a plant in the corner who was writhing in pain almost. He recognized the way a person came out of a polyjuice potion. Running over, he grabbed the person's arm and hauled them out. McGonagall was by his side after a moment and they watched as the person returned to their normal self after the polyjuice potion lost effectiveness. It was Pansy Parkinson, just as Draco had said. She was surprised to see that she was captured.

"Let go of me, you git," she hissed, trying to disengage her arm from his grasp.

"Not a chance. What poison did you use?" Harry growled and tightened his grip. He had whipped his wand around and a silvery stag burst forth and took off running. He was sending his patronus to the Minister of Magic. Within moments he arrived with several aurors. "Tell me," he demanded again.

"Like I would tell you anything. She deserves to die, she stole him from me," Pansy spat at him.

"What is going on here?" Kingsley, the Minister of Magic, asked, taking in the scene. McGonagall was sending the students back to their houses. Harry was holding Pansy in a death grip.

"She poisoned Hermione with a tray of food. I need to know what she used so that Draco can get the antidote into her as soon as possible. We used a bezoar, but we don't know if that will take care of it completely or not."

"Alright, take her into custody men. I will administer the Veritaserum and find out what I can. Take the tray of food and see what Mr. Malfoy can decipher from that. I will send word when I get the truth from her." Kingsley stated. Harry nodded and grabbed the tray of food. He ran all the way to the hospital wing.

In the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey had just finished her initial check of Hermione. "I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy. I can't do anything without knowing what the poison was. The only thing I know for sure is that I can't save the little one. We can save Mrs. Malfoy with the antidote, provided that we find out very soon what the poison is," she explained.

Draco hung his head. Where was Harry with that information? He heard Ginny gasp in the background. Something was sinking in to his fogged mind. What was that Pomfrey had said about the little one? "Wait, what did you say?" he asked, looking up at the healer.

"I can't save the little one. The poison is already working on it," she said sadly.

"Little one? You mean, she's pregnant?" he asked, looking down at his wife.

Madam Pomfrey nodded her head. "I'm afraid so. I'm so sorry, Draco. I thought she knew. She's about 12 weeks along already."

Tears fell from Draco's eyes, dripping onto Hermione's hand, as Ginny sobbed quietly from somewhere behind him. Harry burst through the door, and took in the scene. "NO!" he yelled. Ginny stepped to his side.

Hermione suddenly sat up and gasped in a breath of air. Her hand flew to her stomach and she doubled over and cried out in pain. A gush of blood issued from between her legs. Draco sobbed and smoothed a hand over her hair. "It's okay, it will be over soon," he murmured.

Harry stared dumbly at them, then turned to Ginny for answers. "Miscarriage." The word was like a knife to his heart. Hermione had always wanted children, and now she was losing one right before his eyes. His heart hurt for her and Draco. She must not have known that she was pregnant. Ginny cried silently and he hugged her to him, comforting his wife.

Madam Pomfrey set to work quickly and cast a spell to complete the miscarriage and end the pain for Hermione. Hermione leaned back in Draco's arms and saw his tears. "What happened?" she asked in a scratchy voice.

"Pansy poisoned you and killed our baby. You just had a miscarriage." Draco explained to her. She stared at him, stunned. She was pregnant? How could she not know?

"How far along?" she asked the healer.

"About 12 weeks," Pomfrey answered.

Draco turned to Harry, "Did she tell you?"

Harry shook his head, "No, of course not. Kingsley is giving her Veritaserum right now to see what he can find out. I brought the tray to see if you could figure it out from the food," he answered, gesturing to the tray on the counter.

Draco turned back to Hermione, "I'm going to go over here and find out what the poison is so that we can get the antidote in you before anything else happens," he told her. She nodded and he rose from his knees, "Ginny."

Ginny stepped forward and took his place by Hermione's side. Harry went over to help Draco. Tears slid down Hermione's face. "I didn't know. How can I be so sad over someone that I didn't even know existed?"

Ginny sobbed slightly, "I don't know. I guess because it was a part of you and Draco."

Hermione doubled over again and cried out in pain. This time is was closer to her lungs. Her breathing began to get ragged and Draco cursed out loud. "Do you know what it is?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and I know exactly where she got from, too. He is a dead man as soon as Hermione is better," Draco ground out. He silently summoned the antidote that he had in his supply cabinet. Moments later, it came crashing through the glass on the door and into his hand.

"Well you could have at least opened the door first," Madam Pomfrey chided him.

He waved his wand and the glass repaired itself. "Better?" he asked and walked to the bedside. "Here, love. Drink this, it will make everything better," he said quietly and tipped the vial up to her lips. She gulped it down and they all noticed a glow wash over her body. Madam Pomfrey began muttering spells to see if the antidote had worked. Hermione relaxed back onto the bed, the pain gone. The healer looked up and nodded, indicating that the antidote had indeed worked. All trace of the poison was gone and Hermione was on the mend physically.

Hermione reached for Draco's hand, "I'm so sorry, Draco," she whispered over and over.

"What do you have to be sorry for? This was not your fault. Pansy will pay for what she's done here today. She will pay with her life, I promise you that," he replied as he gathered her to him and tucked her head under his chin.

"But, our baby… I'm so sorry, I know how much you want children," she continued.

"Shhh… it's okay. There will be many more children for us," he said and cast a glance at Madam Pomfrey who nodded at his silent question. "I promise," he whispered as he stroked her hair to calm her. Ginny sniffled into Harry's shoulder as they stood and watched the other couple in silence. She had no clue what Hermione was going through right now, having just lost a baby. She only knew how she would feel if the roles were reversed.

"Why don't we let her get some rest, Gin? I'm sure that they need some time alone." Harry spoke softly to his wife. She nodded and after touching Draco's shoulder, they left the hospital. "Oh gods, why did that have to happen?"

Ginny sobbed loudly and he pulled her tighter to him. They walked slowly to their rooms for the night. Neither one slept much that night, their thoughts too full of Hermione and Draco and what had happened.

Draco slid into the bed with his wide, wanting to hold tight to her. He muttered a spell and the bed widened a bit as Madam Pomfrey drew the curtains around them, giving them some privacy. She knew that they were going through a great deal right now. It wouldn't be long before students were trying to sneak in to find out how one of their professors was doing. She didn't want the students to see Hermione like this, although she had a feeling that it would take a while for her to get over losing the child.

Hermione sobbed over the child she never knew about. How was it that she felt such a connection when she didn't even know she was pregnant? _'Oh gods, Draco is going to leave me now. I can't even give him a child he wants so badly,'_ she thought to herself, making her sobs more pronounced. He shushed her softly and smoothed her hair as he held her to his chest. "It's okay, love," he muttered, trying to keep his own tears at bay. He was losing the battle, though. His child, his first child was gone before he even got the chance to now that his wife was pregnant. Life was so unkind. Pansy was going to pay dearly for this. And so would the person who gave her the poison, his father. Yes, his father was the one who had given Pansy the poison to use on Hermione. It was a special one that he had brewed himself, it wasn't available anywhere. Knowing this made him all the more angry.

Hermione settled into a troubled sleep. She sniffled and sobbed lightly, causing her body to tremble. He pulled the cover over them and sighed through his own tears. This was going to be hard, being strong for her when he felt so helpless right now.

**A/N : I have suffered through 2 miscarriages and both were very difficult for me and my husband. I sympathize with anyone who has been through the trauma of having one.**


End file.
